Target
by JorixBade
Summary: The Lightman Group will be contacted to assist the West family when Jade goes missing, their abilities to expose liars and uncover mysteries might help to solve the case but things could get a little too personal when a member of the Lightman Group is also taken. Bade and Lightman/Foster.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **I know what you must be thinking if you decided to click on the story, it's not the usual because it's a crossover. It's the first time I've done one but I thought it'd be a good idea so I hope you give it a shot.**

 **Most, if not all, of you know me for writing Victorious and in case you don't know the show "Lie to me", it's about a group of people who can tell when you're lying and they solve cases and stuff. It's really good so go see it! :)**

 **But just so you know what you'll be reading, the characters of that show that I'll be focusing on are:**

 **Cal Lightman: the expert reading people's faces, a little overconfident, has a particular way of looking at people and saying things haha but he is a good guy.**

 **Gillian Foster: A psychologist who works with him, she is intelligent and nice and pretty, she is played by Kelli Williams.**

 **(I ship Gil with Cal by the way)**

 **AND IF there is anyone from the Lie to me fandom reading this, thank you for giving it a shot!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Jade West was in the best moment of her life; she was young, she was beautiful, she was talented and she had love, she had her friends, her family and she had Beck, her boyfriend. Everything about her life seemed to be perfect, she was happy and that was the most devastating aspect of the situation…because she was gone. Nobody knew what had happened, one day Jade simply vanished, she went to school and never arrived or came back home.

"It's been a week and no news" Tori commented worriedly during lunch at Hollywood Arts and Beck sighed as he looked down, he suddenly hit the table and pushed his hair back in frustration.

"If they wanted something, they would have called" Beck said and shook his head. "What if…What if she's dead already?" He asked, his voice cracked near the end of the sentence and gulped just imagining the terrible scenario.

"No, let's not be negative! She is alive and she will come back, her father is doing everything he can" Andre affirmed. "This was probably to get back at him, he is a judge…and he has many enemies"

"But what if isn't about him? What if someone just saw her on the street and decided to take her?" Beck asked trying to contain the tears. "Jade is beautiful, maybe…maybe some assholes wanted to…hurt her" He said avoiding the word rape because he was so frightened by the idea of Jade going through that pain that just thinking about it made his blood freeze. "If they wanted her for that, then she might as well be dead in some pit as we speak"

"She is not, don't be negative…You're just driving yourself crazy, she'll appear" Tori said and took a breath. "Let's go to her house after school, maybe they have news"

"If I'd picked her up, she…she told me her car wasn't working, she asked me to pick her up and I said no, I went to the fucking doctor instead, I could have saved her!" Beck said, regret and guilt dripping from his voice.

"Enough, Beck! We've told you a hundred times that you couldn't have saved her, if she was a target then they would have found another time or killed you in the process" Andre affirmed but Beck shook his head and wiped a tear off his face. "Look at me!" he demanded and Beck turned to him. "Jade is alive and she will be back and she is gonna need you to be strong for her, you can't be weak, not now, okay?" He said and Beck nodded. "Good"

Later that day the gang arrived to the West residence and found Mr. West, his brother and two detectives talking in the living room. "Oh hello guys" Mr. West said as he stood up to greet them so the rest of the men stood up as well.

"Any news?" Robbie asked and Jade's father sighed as he shook his head sadly.

"Nothing concrete yet" One of the detectives, Mr. Woods, said. "But we think she's alive"

"Why?" Tori questioned.

"First because no one has found her body yet and second, because we believe this to be linked to Mr. West" The other cop, Mr. Davis, responded. "The kidnapping was clean, there's no footage, no witnesses, no nothing! Whoever did this is a professional and it's probably a way to coerce Judge West into doing something"

"Then why haven't they called? I will do anything to save my child" Mr. West affirmed.

"They may be doing it on purpose to increase your anxiety and psychosis, that way you'll give in easily" Mr. Davis explained.

"Either way, I believe we should contact the Lightman group, they have helped the FBI solve many cases like this" The other detective commented.

"I'm sorry, who?" Andre asked.

"Human lie detectors, those people can tell when someone is hiding something and when they lie" The man explained. "They've solved cases like this several times and when the kidnappers communicate they'll be able to tell us more about them"

"Get them"

Gillian Foster walked into her office as she did every morning and was greeted by Cal Lightman sitting on her chair with his feet on her desk, she let go of a small sigh and smiled a little at him as she shook her head before taking a sip of her coffee. "Good morning, Doctor Foster" He said casually.

"Good morning, Doctor Lightman" She responded in an equally serious manner and left her purse on the desk. "What's the matter?" Gil asked curiously.

"Emily, she is the matter" Cal said and sat properly.

"Your daughter is the matter? Why?" Gillian asked with a small chuckle.

"You see, she…she's going through a phase and I think she should talk to you, you know, in a professional manner" Cal said.

"What kind of phase requires a psychologist?" Gil asked.

"You know, a phase…She's seventeen and you know she's not a virgin anymore" Cal commented awkwardly and Gil looked to the side with a smile feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I don't think we should be discussing your daughter's sexual life" Gil commented sincerely.

"No, we should! We should because she has introduced me to two boyfriends in a very short time and I…I don't think that's good for her" He responded and she sighed.

"The fact she has a boyfriend doesn't mean she's sleeping with him and even if she is, Emily is a very intelligent girl and I'm sure she's taking proper precautions" Gil affirmed and he stared at her emotionlessly. "Get over it, Cal, she is a teenager discovering her sexuality, let her be!"

"You can't be serious" He responded.

"I am" Gil said cynically and smiled before taking another sip of coffee so he covered his face.

"I just…Imagining Emily with…" He started as he cringed.

"Stop, stop it! You don't have to imagine it, Jesus!" Gil said and shook her head as she laughed. "I think you need to face the fact Emily is becoming a woman"

"Is that your professional opinion, Doctor Foster?" Cal asked and she nodded. A few seconds later Eli Loker and Ria Torres walked into the office holding a folder and they turned to the door to see them.

"I thought you'd be here" Loker said when he saw Cal on the chair. "We have a new case…and I think we will be travelling to Los Angeles today"

"What are you talking about? Which case?" Lightman asked.

"A judge's daughter disappeared a week ago and he contacted us to help him find her" Torres explained and walked towards Gil and Cal to give them the folders. "Her name is Jade West and she is eighteen, they think it was a kidnapping" She commented and they saw two pictures of Jade inside the folders; in one they saw a pale young woman with black hair, blue eyes, black clothes, piercings and blue streaks on her hair and in the other photo she looked very different, her hair had no streaks, her piercings were gone, she was smiling and she was wearing a red dress in one of her father's cocktail parties.

"Maybe she just ran away with her boyfriend or friends, maybe she just decided to take a little vacation without telling her father, she looks…rebellious, do they have proof it was a kidnapping?" Gillian questioned after looking at the picture.

"She is not with her boyfriend, he is the city just like the rest of her close friends" Torres commented.

"According to her father she has a perfect life, she goes to an arts high school in L.A., she is healthy, doesn't do drugs, doesn't smoke, doesn't cause trouble…She is perfect, he didn't mention anything bad about her" Loker added.

"She doesn't look like the model daughter of a Judge if you ask me" Cal commented. "I'm almost sure Jade isn't the perfect girl he described"

"So? She disappeared and he wants to find his kid, of course he is not going to be telling us about his problems with her, his priority is to find her" Torres said.

"She is right" Foster said and turned to Cal. "As a father who is looking for his daughter, he is not anxious to let the world know she was a problematic teenager, it would only cause him to lose credibility"

"We don't know if she was problematic yet, appearances are not always right" Torres commented

"We'll know more if we take the case and interview her friends and her parents" Loker said. "So?"

"Let's find this girl" Foster said to Lightman and he stared at her for a few seconds.

"Fine"

"I'll tell them to buy four tickets" Loker said.

"Four? Oh no, Foster and I are going…You and Torres stay here to take care of the other cases" Lightman and Loker sighed disappointedly while Torres chuckled.

"Let's go, I'll give you a cookie and a toy, darling" Torres said sarcastically to Loker as they walked out and Gil smiled at them.

"What do you think?" Gil asked Cal.

"I think this is going to be an interesting case" He responded.

"What's interesting about it? It's just a kidnapping" Foster commented. "Maybe revenge against her father or coercion…or maybe she just ran off"

"Yes but that isn't all, just look at this…The picture her father chose to send us versus the picture Loker found on the internet" Cal said and opened the folder. "The one he chose shows us what he wishes she were, not what she is"

"That's normal, all parents want to show the world their kids are perfect…Especially if they're in such a respected position, he is a judge" Foster commented.

"Not when your child is missing, not if she is your priority" Lightman said. "He must be hiding something"

"You think he has something to do with it? Why would he contact us if he did?" Foster asked.

"Let's find out"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter!**

 **PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Foster and Lightman traveled to Los Angeles and met with Mr. West, Jade's friends and the police in the West residence. Lightman walked inside and looked around while Foster greeted Jade's father. "I'm Gillian Foster and this is Cal Lightman" She said politely and Lightman smiled with a slight nod at Mr. West.

"Yes, thank you for coming…Please follow me" Mr. West said and they all went to the living room. The gang and Mr. West sat down on one side of the room while Foster and Lightman took the sofa opposite.

"Okay Mr. West, please tell us everything you know" Gillian demanded nicely while Cal examined every single one of the people in front of him.

"I already told your employee, my daughter left to school and she never arrived or came back, her phone was shut down, no one saw her and we haven't been contacted" Mr. West explained and Gillian nodded as she listened.

"I understand her mother is dead" Gillian said.

"Yes, she died in an accident when Jade was eight" John West informed.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Cat asked Lightman curiously and confused.

"I'm doing my job, love" He responded and smiled. "Now, why don't you tell us more about Jade, Judge?" He questioned. "Don't tell me about her disappearance, tell me what she is like, what she does, how you feel about her, that kind of stuff" He demanded and smiled so Mr. West stared at him slightly disconcerted.

"Well, Jade was a good kid, she did well in school, she was healthy, she was polite, she went to the movies with her friends, spent time with her boyfriend and she did what any girl her age would do…" Mr. West commented.

"Yeah, I've read that but that's not what I asked, I want the truth" Cal demanded and they all stared at him confused. "You see, the girl you're describing matches this photo" He said and showed them the photograph of Jade in the red dress.

"Yes, that's my daughter" Mr. West responded.

"And what about this one?" Cal asked as he showed them the photo of Jade as her usual self, with the blue streaks, dark clothing and the piercings on her face. Mr. West stared at the picture and Cal smiled. "There! Exactly, I see confusion and…shame" He said and Foster nodded. "Are you ashamed of your daughter, judge?"

"What?" Tori asked confused.

"Mr. West, I think you're not being completely honest, are you?" Foster asked and he stared at her confused.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not ashamed of my daughter" He affirmed. "I'm proud of her"

"You should tell that to your face" Lightman commented and he looked down. "So tell me the truth about Jade, the girl in this picture and all the other pictures she's uploaded online is not the Miss Perfection you want us to believe she is"

"What is this for?" Andre asked.

"You're ashamed of Jade, Mr. West, now the question is why" Lightman said. "Was she on drugs?" He asked and shook his head as he stared at the confused man's face. "No, it's not that, was she promiscuous? Was she a liar? Did she have problems with alcohol?" He asked several questions but none of that was his answer so he decided to change the path. "It's not about what she is, right? It's about what she isn't, you're ashamed of Jade because she didn't follow your footsteps, she doesn't want to be a lawyer or behave like the well-educated young lady you want her to be" He said and smiled when he saw Mr. West's face, he looked guilty, angry and ashamed when thinking about that. "That's anger, judge, thinking of your daughter as her true self makes you feel anger and shame" He affirmed and he gang simply looked at each other annoyed. "That is interesting!"

"What?" Robbie asked.

"None of you are surprised by this, it's common knowledge around here, isn't it? You all know it and that means Jade knows it too" Lightman affirmed. "She knows her father is ashamed of her" He said coldly.

"Shut up" Mr. West ordered. "I love my daughter"

"That's true" Lightman said as he pointed to his face. "Doesn't erase the fact you didn't like her, though"

"What is this? I hired you to find my daughter, not to question my feelings" Mr. West said madly as he stood up so Lightman stood up as well and stepped closer to him, almost invading his personal space.

"I am trying to find your daughter but are you?" Lightman asked and he stared at him confused. "Tell me, Mr. West, were you angry? Did she yell at you? Did she embarrass you in public or threatened to?"

"What? No" Mr. West responded and stepped back but Lightman stepped forward again.

"Did you kill Jade? Did you kill your daughter?" Lightman questioned and the gang's eyes wide opened at the question while Mr. West stared at him appalled.

"No, of course not" Mr. West said and pushed Lightman back.

"I believe that" He responded. "But tell me why you talked about her in past tense, either you think she is dead or you know it" He asked and Mr. West looked down with tears streaming down his face as he covered his face.

"I don't know, I don't know" He said mortified and sat down again while the gang looked at him sadly.

"That's true too…" Lightman said and looked at Gillian, who simply nodded a bit and he sat down again. "I'm sorry, Mr. West, it's part of my job and I understand what you must be feeling"

"Really? Do you have kids?" Jade's father questioned coldly.

"Yeah, a girl about the same age as Jade, her name is Emily" Cal responded and Mr. West nodded.

"Good so you can imagine what it's like to not know where your daughter is or if she is alive, if she is okay or if she is getting beaten and raped and tortured, you can imagine how I feel" He said with pain and anger in his voice. "I can't believe you asked me if I did it"

"It happens sometimes, we needed to make sure" Gillian said. "Now Mr. West, did Jade have reasons to leave? Is it something she could do?"

"Of course not" He responded. "Jade would never run away like this"

"And do you have any idea of who might be behind this?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Don't lie" Cal said and Mr. West sighed.

"I don't know a specific person but I have many enemies" He admitted. "One of them could have taken my Jade in revenge" He said and looked down. "Maybe she is dead at this point"

"Interesting…" Lightman said and they turned to him confused.

"Interesting?" Mr. West asked upset.

"Yes, when you said she could be dead at this point, all her friends felt fear and sadness but one of them also showed something else" Cal commented as he walked towards them and stood next to Beck, so he looked down. "Guilt"

"Beck, right?" Foster asked nicely and he nodded. "You are her boyfriend"

"Yes" He responded and looked up at Lightman.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Cal asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Beck said as he looked at his hands so Cal grabbed his shirt and made him stand up.

"Yes, you do…you're sad but you also feel guilty and I want to know why" He demanded.

"He feels guilty because he didn't drive her to school the day she was kidnapped" Andre explained and Beck looked down ashamedly.

"Yes, that is true but there's something else, am I right?" Cal asked as he basically pinned Beck against the wall. "What are you hiding, son?"

"Beck, if you know something else just tell us" Gillian demanded and he stared at her mortified.

"Did you have something to do with her death?" Cal asked and Beck stared at him with tears in his eyes. "That's a yes" He said coldly.

"What?" Tori asked as she and the rest of the gang stood up shocked.

"You took my kid?" Mr. West said shocked and angrily so Beck shook his head.

"Did you kill Jade?" Cal asked.

"No" Beck affirmed and he nodded.

"He is telling the truth" Cal informed. "But you had something to do with it, didn't you? Tell me everything" He ordered coldly and some tears started streaming down Beck's face.

"I...Listen, I picked her up that morning and we fought, she yelled at me and I yelled at her, I told her I didn't want to see her again and that I was tired of our relationship, I told her to get out of my car and drove away so she had to walk…" Beck explained, guilt and regret dripping from his voice. "I went to the doctor and missed my first class because I didn't want to see her, she had to walk to school and that's when they took her…and the last thing I told her was that I didn't want to see her again" He finished as more tears streamed down his face.

"You think you had something to do with her death because you could've saved her" Gillian said sadly. "But that doesn't make you responsible, Beck, you didn't have anything to do with it"

"Yes, I did…I was supposed to protect her" Beck affirmed.

"She is right, if Jade was a target then they would've found the chance to take her" Cal said and Beck looked down. Cal simply went back to the sofa and sat down next to Gillian to keep staring at them. "No one in this room did it" He said expecting to see relief in one of them, the guilty one but they didn't show it so he was almost sure none of them was behind it.

"No, of course we didn't, we wouldn't hurt Jade…she is our friend" Andre responded.

"So now what?" Tori asked.

"Now we wait for the call, it'll come…either to ask for something in exchange for her life or at least to let us know she is dead in case this is a revenge but don't worry, my people are investigating everything so we'll be prepared"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm glad you're liking the story so far and I hope you continue to do so! :)**

* * *

" _Hey" Jade said as she got in the car._

" _Hi" Beck responded coldly and she rolled her eyes._

" _What's your problem? Are you still upset over that?" She asked annoyed._

" _So I don't have the right to be upset over you ruining my relationship with my family?" He asked back._

" _Don't be dramatic, it wasn't that big of a deal" She affirmed._

" _No? You telling my aunt to fuck off isn't that big of a deal?" Beck questioned._

" _She looked at me like I was less than her, she always does just like most of your family and this time she asked me if I was on drugs, if liked alcohol and if I had many male friends…and you didn't do anything!" Jade exclaimed angrily. "I'm your god damn girlfriend and you let your family walk over me like it's nothing"_

" _She is an old traditional lady, we all ignore her comments and you should have done it too" He responded._

" _I'm glad I didn't and if she doesn't want to return to Los Angeles after this, then I did my part!" She exclaimed and he shook his head. "What?"_

" _I can't do this anymore, Jade, I'm tired" He informed._

" _I'm the one who is tired of feeling this is a one way relationship" Jade commented._

" _Maybe it is, maybe this is what it has become after all the things you've done to kill it" Beck said coldly and Jade felt her heart breaking. "Just go"_

" _I told you my car isn't working, I need a ride to school" Jade responded._

" _You have legs, you can walk" He said and she raised an eyebrow at him surprised and upset. "Besides, I have an appointment with the doctor"_

" _You're a jerk" Jade said loudly. 99i_

" _And you're a poisonous witch!" He exclaimed back._

" _Oh yes, insult me now! Where did you learn that? From your mother?" Jade asked._

" _SHUT UP!" Beck screamed._

" _YOU SHUT UP!" She screamed back. "Don't ever yell at me again!"_

" _I'm done, I'm done with this…I'm tired of you" He informed and she stared at him angrily. "I don't want to see you, get out of my car and don't talk to me at least for the rest of the day"_

" _How about the rest of your life!" Jade exclaimed angrily and got out of the car slamming the door behind her_.

Beck opened his eyes only to realize it had only been a dream or a memory, because that's what had happened the last time he'd seen her. He closed his eyes again and felt an unbearable guilt, regret and pain going through his body as he thought of all the other outcomes that discussion could've had if he hadn't behaved like a jerk to her. Maybe she would have arrived to school, maybe she would be fine, maybe she would be with him instead of with the people who had taken her. Unfortunately, the past can't be changed and he could only hope for the best.

"What do you think about them?" Cal asked Gillian as they walked across the lobby of the hotel.

"I think the father is truly devastated, he feels guilty for her disappearance and he feels guilty for his feelings towards her" She commented.

"He didn't have anything to do with her disappearance but he is hiding something really important, he has a secret and I want to know what it is" Cal responded.

"Maybe but right now his priority is his daughter and I don't think he felt comfortable around you today, he won't tell us what his secret is" Gillian affirmed. "Her boyfriend feels incredibly guilty for their fight, he blames himself and it's not going to be easy to get him out of that mindset, especially if she is dead" she added.

"There's a chance that this wasn't planned, if someone just randomly took her then we are most likely looking for a corpse and a murderer" Cal said and she sighed.

"What do you think about the friends? I didn't notice anything unusual about them, I think they're just scared and sad for her" Gillian commented.

"The boyfriend and one of the other boys were nervous" He said. "And they don't exactly like Mr. West, they know he doesn't accept Jade"

"Of course they're nervous, they're afraid for their friend…It's how I would feel if you were kidnapped" She commented and he looked at her with a playful smile.

"You would, Gill?" He asked and she saw his face so she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh shut up" Gillian said and he chuckled.

"I'd like to interview them in the cube just to be sure but it's not practical to travel, something could happen here" Cal commented and then Gillian's phone rang so she picked up.

"Hi Loker, any news?" She asked.

"Yes, of all the criminals judge West has put away in the last two years, seven swore to get revenge, four in the last year and they were all members of gangs so chances are it's one of them" Loker explained.

"Narrow it down to one, look for security camera footage of the places Jade visited in the last weeks and check to see if you see anyone with predatory intentions" Cal said.

"Okay" Loker responded.

"Bye Loker" Gillian said and hung up before she and Cal got in the elevator. "What's wrong?" She asked Cal when she noticed his expression.

"Nothing, it's just…she is only a year older than Emily" Cal commented and Gillian sighed. "And she is the daughter of a man with enemies, she was put in danger by the actions of someone else…Sounds familiar?"

"Don't do this, don't project your life onto this case" Gillian said. "Emily hasn't been kidnapped or hurt because of you"

"But she's been about to, when people want to get to me they threaten her" Cal responded. "Jade West is only a more advanced example of what could happen to my Emily someday"

"Nothing will happen to Emily, she's perfectly safe and that won't change" Gillian said and smiled at him as she put her hands on top of his so he smiled back at her. "If you don't want to get involved in this case, we can get Torres down here and you can go back, no need to get personal"

"I'm not getting personal, Foster" He responded coldly and she looked down for a second as she moved her hand back. "This is my job, it's what I do…it's what we do" He said and the elevator doors opened so they walked out to the hallway.

"I know, I just thought you might want to be back home with Emily and make sure she is alright" Gillian said.

"I am fine, you don't need to parent me" He said so she nodded slightly upset. "I am going to find Jade West"

"Good" Gillian simply said and walked away to her room so he stared at her and sighed as he looked down feeling some regret but he didn't like it when she underestimated him or when she could read his emotions so he simply went into his room as well.

Next day Cal and Gillian went to the West residence again and simply waited for the call while analyzing Jade's personality from the videos and the testimonies of her friends. "Did you see that?" Gillian asked Cal as they watched the video of Jade spending the night at Cat's house.

"Yes" He responded.

"What? What is it?" Tori asked curiously.

"Does Jade lose her temper easily?" Gillian asked the gang and they looked at each other so they knew that meant yes.

"Not good" Cal said

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"She is being held hostage and in those situations, the captors usually love to be in control, they enjoy it when the victim is submissive but she doesn't seem that kind of girl and if she loses her temper easily or if she gets arrogant, she'll just give them excuses to hurt her" Gillian explained and they looked down worriedly. "Tori, how's your relationship with Jade?" She suddenly asked and Tori stared at her confused for a second.

"Umm…she is my friend, we have a lot of classes together" She responded.

"Friend? Really?" Cal asked and Tori looked at both of them disconcertedly.

"Tori, in all the videos we've seen it seems Jade doesn't like you very much…" Gillian commented. "The way she speaks about you and the body language suggests you two have a bit of a hostile relationship"

"And you don't like her either, do you?" Cal asked.

"Sometimes we fight because she thinks I like Beck but that's it…she is my friend" Tori responded.

"Does Jade have reasons to believe that?" Cal questioned.

"No, of course not" She affirmed.

"Of course not, an affirmative and a negative in the answer, it suggests you're lying" Gillian commented and Tori looked down. "Did she have reasons to believe you liked her boyfriend?"

"I…I kissed him on my second day of class during a scene" Tori said. "But it was to get back at her for something she'd done to me, she humilliated me on my first day" she commented and they could see that memory still made her angry.

"Anything else?" Cal asked and she sighed.

"And then one day she also saw us about to kiss through a video camera but it didn't happen, I stopped him…she knows that" Tori informed.

"She saw us? How do you know?" Beck questioned.

"When she let me take over for the performance, she told me exactly what I said to stop you and I was video chatting Cat that day, Jade must've been there" Tori explained so Cal and Gillian looked at each other suspiciously.

"No, no…it's not what you're thinking, Jade and I were broken up when that happened, I didn't cheat" Beck affirmed.

"So Jade did have reasons to be jealous of you" Gillian commented and Tori nodded mortified.

"And you didn't like it" Cal added. "Just like you didn't like being the target of her bullying, right? From the first day and until now she's been a bitch to you...it must've been hard"

"Are you implying I had something to do with this?" Tori asked nervously and they looked at each other with a slight smile on their faces.

"It's curious that that's the first thing to come to your mind" Cal commented and she shook her head nervously.

"Did you have something to do with Jade's disappearance?" Gillian questioned.

"No" Tori affirmed. "You have to believe me, I would never hurt Jade, we had our issues at times but we are still friends!" She said as they stared at her so her eyes started tearing up. "Please tell me you believe me, I didn't do it"

"We believe you, Tori" Gillian said and smiled so she took a breath and nodded. "But we need to make sure we are not missing anything so if you know anyone who might be interested in Jade or have problems with her, you need to tell us…all of you" She demanded and they started thinking about it.

"Could it be…?" Tori asked and looked at his friends. "He's always had a sick crush on her"

"I don't think it's him, Tori" Andre said sincerely.

"I can't think of anyone else" She responded.

"Who?" Gillian asked.

"Sinjin, he's a classmate…He's always been in love with Jade, he has puppets of her and he broke into her house several times" Tori explained. "It's really creepy"

"Call him" Cal said to one of the detectives and he nodded but then the phone rang and everyone immediately turned to it but Cal and Gillian focused on seeing everyone's reactions, they didn't see anything unusual so they simply joined Mr. West next to the phone. "Now" Cal ordered and John took the call.

"Hello" He said nervously.

"Good morning Mr. West, it's a pleasure to finally speak to you" A man said cynically as Cal and Gillian listened carefully.

"Where is Jade?" Mr. West asked nervously.

"You should know that, you're her father" The man responded. "Let me ask you something, do you care more about your job or your daughter?"

"My daughter, what kind of question is that?" He asked back.

"I just wanted to make sure, she doesn't agree with you by the way" The man commented.

"Please let her go, please…what do you want?" Mr. West questioned.

"Oh just a couple of things and since your daughter is your priority, this is nothing to worry about, Mr. West" He responded. "First, I want 10 million in cash by tomorrow and second, I want a list of all the protected witnesses in the last two years and their locations" He said and Mr. West looked down worriedly.

"I…can give you the money but I can't give you the list" Mr. West said and the man laughed.

"In that case, would you rather get Jade's head or her legs?" The man questioned and the gang's eyes wide opened in fear. "Half of the price can only get you a half of your daughter! Don't worry, though...I won't kill her tonight, first she has to please every single one of us…She'll say goodbye to this world like the whore she is"

"No, no please don't hurt her" Mr. West begged. "I'll do it, I'll do anything…just please don't hurt my daughter"

"Good, very good...I'll send the instructions"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! What's up with those reviews? Please keep them coming!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

They got the instructions and Mr. West simply made the calls to get all the money and the list, which had required him to seriously compromise his status and even freedom because he didn't know what the criminals would do with it but he just wanted to get Jade back. "I'll go with you" Cal informed.

"Why do you need to go with him?" Andre asked curiously.

"Because those people are not trustworthy" Cal responded but they could see Andre was still confused.

"Doctor Lightman has to make sure they are not trying to trick us, he'll be able to read their faces or body language if they are wearing masks" Gillian explained and they nodded. "It'll be okay, guys, your friend will be back"

"Do you have the list?" Cal asked.

"I do" John responded. "I can't believe I'm doing this"

"What do they want it for?" Andre asked.

"One of the witnesses is probably involved in a case, they must want to kill him" Cal commented. "Give it to me" He demanded and Mr. West simply obeyed. "You two stay low profile until we get the girl safe" Cal said to the cops and they nodded as they drove off to the place.

"Where are they?" Mr. West asked anxiously as he and Cal waited in the corner.

"They're making us wait on purpose, stay calm" Cal responded and exhaled as he rubbed his hands together to keep warm. About five minutes later tall man walked towards them and they turned to him, he was white, bald and he had a scar on his cheek. "No mask? That's a brave move"

"We said no cops" The man said angrily when he saw Cal and tried to grab his phone so.

"I'm not a cop, I'm just a friend…" Cal said and as he kept his arms open so the man would see he was disarmed.

"Where is it?" The man asked coldly.

"Here, take it" Mr. West said and tried to give the man the case but Cal stopped him.

"No, no, no…First tell me where you have her, I want to see her" Cal demanded.

"You'll see her when I have the money and the list" The man responded as Cal stared at his face. Mr. West nodded and tried to give him the case again but Cal grabbed it from his hand and shook his head.

"No, you're lying" Cal affirmed and the man stared at him upset. "Is she around here?" He asked and saw the man's face so he shook his head. "No, she is not…Tell me something, is she even alive?" Mr. West felt his heart beating faster as the fear took over his body and the man exhaled angrily.

"Yes" The man said.

"Is he telling the truth?" Mr. West immediately asked.

"Yes" Cal responded. "But she's not here so he wants to take the money and leave without returning her, right?" He asked and the man looked to the side upset. "Not tonight, buddy"

"I think it's tonight" The man said and pulled out a gun so they stepped back. "Give me the money"

"If you shoot us, you're dead…Your best chance at getting the money and the list is to turn around and go get Jade, bring her and we'll do the exchange" Cal said as he looked to the other side trying not to make the man angrier.

"I could just shoot you and take the money" The man responded.

"If you do that, someone else will shoot you…We are not here alone, we brought some other friends with guns" Cal informed and the man looked around. "You won't see them, they're just a precaution but we are gentlemen, we don't need to get violent"

"I want the money" The man insisted.

"Get Jade here and you'll have it and she better be okay" Cal said and the man slowly put the gun down. "Good, now go!" The man started running the opposite way and Mr. West looked down disappointedly. "She'll be okay, John, let's go" Cal said and tapped Mr. West's back as they walked back to the van. They knew the exchange wouldn't happen that day so they went back to the West residence and found everyone waiting anxiously.

"What happened? Where is Jade?" Beck asked.

"They didn't bring her, it was a trap…He was supposed to take the stuff and leave without returning Jade" Cal explained and Gillian sighed.

"So now what?" Tori asked.

"Now we wait again" Cal said and they closed their eyes in frustration but a couple of seconds later the phone rang again so Mr. West immediately picked it up. "Hello" He said.

"So you didn't want to do the exchange" The man said.

"I…I want my daughter back, you weren't going to return her" Mr. West said and there was silence for a few seconds.

"Doctor Lightman, I believe we haven't talked yet so why don't you step into the light?" The man suddenly said and Gillian looked at Cal slightly surprised, he smiled and took a small breath.

"You haven't done it yet but I gladly will" Cal responded. "We are willing to make a deal but you need to do your part, otherwise this won't work"

"I could just kill the bitch" The man said.

"But you wouldn't get the money or the list and you're a businessman, I'm assuming you have your priorities" Cal said.

"Speaking of priorities, don't you have better things to do back at home in D.C.?" The man asked.

"My priority right now is to help this man get his daughter back" He responded.

"Let Mr. West take care of his family and go take care of yours, we don't want Emily to feel jealous, do we?" The man commented and Cal looked at Gillian so she stared back at him worriedly.

"You stay away from her" Cal ordered angrily.

"I got no beef with your daughter, Mr. Lightman" The man responded. "All I'm saying is that you should take care of the people you love instead of caring for this whore and ruining my business"

"Don't you dare threaten my daughter again" He said coldly.

"Go home, Mr. Lightman, go home" The man said and hung up.

"Call her" Gillian said and handed him her phone so he immediately called Emily, Gillian was just anxiously waiting for Emily to pick up and after a few seconds she did so Gillian and Cal exhaled relieved.

"Hey Gill" Emily said.

"Em, darling, are you okay?" Cal asked.

"Dad? Yes, yes, why are you calling me from this phone?" Emily asked.

"It doesn't matter, where are you? Are you alone?" He questioned while Jade's father and friends simply watched him gladly because his daughter was safe but Mr. West also felt guilty to have put another innocent girl in danger.

"I'm home with a friend and mom is downstairs" Emily informed.

"Go with your mother, I need to talk to her" He demanded.

"What's going on?" She asked as she made her way downstairs.

"Someone threatened me and I don't want to take any risks" He informed.

"What's the matter, darling?" Zoe, Emily's mother, asked.

"Dad wants to talk to you" Emily said and they heard her giving her mother the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Zoe, I'm in Los Angeles and some bastard just threatened to hurt Emily" Cal informed. "Call Ben Reynolds from the FBI, tell him to send cops to your house and don't let Emily go anywhere by herself"

"Oh my god, what did you do now? Is it serious?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, it is! I'm helping in a case, this man kidnapped a girl...a judge's daughter and I am interfering with his plans" He explained.

"Cal, just leave it…Come back, you don't need to risk Emily or yourself, it's not worth it" Zoe said and she was on speaker so the gang looked at each other slightly upset but they could understand she was just concerned for her daughter.

"It is worth it, Zoe" He responded. "Those bastards are hurting her, she is eighteen…Emily will be eighteen in a few months, imagine if this were our case"

"It will be if you continue putting her in danger to prove you're smarter than the criminals" Zoe said upset. "Just let Foster take care of it, she has nothing to lose…You do" she commented and Gillian tried not to take it personal because she knew Zoe but she still felt bothered by the comment.

"It's my job, just do what I tell you" Cal responded coldly. "Get Emily back on the phone"

"She's hearing it, it's on speaker" Zoe informed.

"Don't worry, dad, I understand…Save that girl, I'll be safe" Emily said and Tori smiled hearing her voice, she sounded like a sweet girl.

"I will, love, take care of yourself" Cal said. "Bye"

"I'm sorry for this, I didn't think your family would be put at risk" Mr. West said sincerely and Cal nodded.

"Don't worry, my daughter will be okay" Cal informed and gave the phone back to Gillian. "Now we have to focus on Jade, we saw that man"

"I'll tell Loker to send us the photos of the suspects and see if you can recognize him" Gillian said and Cal nodded. They went back to the hotel and spent the following hours seeing photos of many different men trying to find the one he'd met to link the kidnapping to a gang but they couldn't find him. Mr. West and the gang were home just hoping to find her alive but some of them had lost hope.

"Good morning, Gill" Cal said as he greeted Gillian in the lobby of the hotel.

"Morning" She responded and took a breath.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think you should go back to Washington" Gillian said sincerely. "You're not okay and you won't be calm if you're not with your daughter, besides, Zoe is right…I have nothing to lose, I can take care of it and you can be home with Emily"

"You're doing it again, I told you not to try to parent me, Gillian" He responded coldly and she sighed.

"I'm just worried about you and your daughter" Gillian commented coldly as well.

"How about you let me take care of my daughter the way I want and you focus on doing your job?" He asked and she looked to the side upset, she hated it when he started acting so arrogant.

"What's your problem?" Gillian asked annoyed.

"You underestimating me is my problem" He responded. "Emily and Zoe are safe, Loker and Torres are safe and there's nothing else they can do to affect me so stop acting like this is personal for me because it's not, it's a case like any other" He explained and she nodded with a cold expression.

"Fine, I'm going to go to Holywood Arts, maybe her teachers or classmates know something else" Gillian simply informed.

"Good, I'll be at the West's house in case we get another call" Cal said and she nodded. They got on different cabs and left.

"Did you see him on the photos?" Mr. West asked as Cal walked into the house.

"No, he's either been careful not to be on camera or none of those gangs are behind this" He responded.

"Then who is?" Beck asked anxiously. "Are you sure she is alive?"

"She was last night and I don't think they would kill her without getting the money" Cal responded and Beck sighed. "You don't believe me"

"I just don't know what to believe anymore, I just know that Jade is not here" Beck said coldly.

"She will be" Cal affirmed.

"Maybe if you'd given them what they wanted, she would be back" Beck commented.

"No, if I had given them the money and the list, they would have taken it and probably killed her, at least now we have something they want" Cal responded and Beck looked down thinking about it. "Yes, so just trust me…I know what I'm doing"

"I hope so" Beck said and Cal smiled ironically.

"Beck!" Tori exclaimed. "Don't be rude, he is trying to help us"

"I'm sorry" Beck said sincerely as he covered his face. "I'm just worried for her"

"I know" Cal responded and went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Beck, calm down" Andre said.

"I just…I don't know what to believe anymore" Beck commented. "I just know that Jade is in the hands of a group of animals who have probably beaten and raped her for days and they may even kill her soon and we are here doing nothing"

"She will come back and she will recover" Tori affirmed. "Besides, we don't even know if they're hurting her…she is probably just locked up"

"Why didn't you tell us about your fight from the beginning?" Andre asked curiously.

"I was ashamed…" Beck responded and sighed. "I was a jerk to her that day, I was so angry but I never imagined something like this would happen and now she is gone because I told her to get out of my car and walk" He said, guilt and frustration dripping from his voice.

"Don't do this, Beck, she was a target…They would have taken her sooner or later" Tori affirmed but before he could respond the phone rang again so everyone rushed to the living room.

"Hello" Mr. West said nervously.

"Good morning, judge West and doctor Lightman" The man said.

"Are you ready to make a deal? One that you will respect?" Cal asked and the man chuckled.

"You sound a lot more confident, Mr. Lightman, I am guessing your daughter and your ex-wife are in safe hands, right?" The man asked.

"That's right, you can't touch any of them" Cal said gladly. "So now let's get to business"

"Pleasure before business, doctor, that's my motto" The man said.

"Stop playing games and tell me what you want" Cal demanded and the man chuckled.

"Emily and Zoe are safe, Loker and Torres are safe and there's nothing else we can do to affect you, right?" The man asked and Cal stayed quiet for a few seconds trying to understand his point but those were the exact same words he'd said to Gillian that morning so he knew someone had been there hearing them and he didn't like the course of that conversation.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned angrily. "Just tell me whatever it is you're trying to say"

"Send my regards to doctor Foster…if she is still there"

* * *

 **Dun dun duun!**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Send my regards to doctor Foster…if she still there" The man said and hung up so everyone's eyes wide opened and Cal felt true fear running through his body.

"She is at Hollywood Arts, send cops there…NOW!" He screamed at the detectives.

"Units at Hollywood Arts, it's an emergency" The detective said on the radio and they all rushed out of the house. They all got into two vans and took off to the school as well.

"Please be there, please be there" Cal whispered as Mr. West's guard drove. "Hurry up!"

"Thank you for letting me interview the students" Gillian said nicely to Sikowitz and Lane.

"No problem, anything you need to find Jade" Lane responded and she smiled. "I hope we were helpful"

"You were, I'll let you know if we find out anything else" Gillian said as they walked her to the entrance.

"Have a nice day, Doctor Foster, a pleasure to meet you" Sikowitz said as he held her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, goodbye" She responded and they went back into the school while she waited for a cab. Gillian was just standing there waiting but then her phone rang so she picked it up. "Hello"

"Gill! Thank god, if you are inside don't go out! Stay inside!" He ordered and she got confused.

"What ar-?" Gillian asked but before she could finish the sentence she felt someone grabbing her from behind. "AH!" She screamed and dropped the phone as she tried to fight the two men dragging her.

"GIL!" Cal screamed desperately as he heard the struggle she was going through.

"Get away from me" She demanded but they put a bag in her head and shoved her in the trunk of the car before driving away. By the time the police and the rest of them arrived to the school it was too late, they only found Gillian's phone and one of her heels on the sidewalk but she was gone.

"No, no, NO!" Cal said desperately and threw the phone away in frustration.

"I…I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry" Mr. West said but Cal ignored him. The gang looked at each other scared and looked down, they liked Gillian and they didn't want her to suffer or die.

They waited for hours and hours in the West residence expecting a call but nothing was happening and it was driving Cal crazy. The rest of them had already been through that phase and they just wanted Jade back alive but Cal was freaking out internally just imagining the things Gillian was probably going through in that very moment.

"Hello!" Cal said as he picked up the phone. "What do you have, Loker?" He questioned.

"Footage of the kidnapping but nothing useful, they were wearing masks, they covered her head with a black bag and put her in the trunk of their car…It happened within a few seconds, she could barely fight them" Loker informed and Cal stared into space angrily imagining the scene "Doctor Lightman?"

"Yes, I'm here…What about Jade? Did you see anyone following her in the footage?" Cal asked.

"I saw four men interested in her but none of them seemed to have predatory intentions" Loker informed.

"Keep looking for clues, there has to be something" Cal ordered and hung up before drinking up a glass of whiskey.

"She will be fine, I don't think they'll hurt her" Mr. West said and Cal stared at him for a few seconds.

"You're lying, you think they will hurt her like they hurt Jade and the worst part is that you're right" Cal responded coldly and the gang looked at each other mortified. "I should've listened to Zoe…"

"So now that your colleague was taken you don't care about Jade?" Beck asked upset. "I thought you truly wanted her back, I thought you saw your daughter in her"

"Listen son, right now all I want is for Gillian to come back alive and well and if I can save Jade too, I'll be happy to do it" Cal responded and Beck stared at him coldly.

"At least Jade won't be alone anymore" Cat said trying to be positive but Cal couldn't feel happy about that, he just wanted Gillian back alive and well. He felt guilty to have been so rude to her in the morning, he could relate to Beck in a way after that because he had overreacted to Gill's good intentions; he was aware that she knew she was important to him because they'd been friends for a very long time but the fact he hadn't acknowledged his concern for her still made him feel horrible. He just kept thinking about the fact he should've asked for protection for her as well, she mattered so much to him and he felt so stupid to have overlooked the fact she was the easiest target for the kidnappers.

Gillian couldn't see anything, everything was darkness and the noises of the outside were overshadowed by her fast breathing; she was terrified but after several minutes she tried to focus on relaxing because she knew that by panicking she would only make her situation worse. They drove for around an hour and then she heard them pulling over so she got ready to be taken again.

"You got her?" A man asked and Gillian was inside the trunk but she heard him and recognized his voice, it was the same man who had made the calls.

"Yes, sir" Another man said and they opened the trunk but she had the bag around her head so she couldn't see anything, only some flashes of light. "Come here" The man said as he grabbed her and got her out of the trunk. She was just standing there scared with the bag on her face and they were looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"Doctor Foster, it's a pleasure to meet you…You look more beautiful in person" The man commented and Gillian started covering her chest with her blazer so the man laughed and the others took the bag off, she slowly opened her eyes and realized she was surrounded by four tall tattooed men.

"What do you want from me?" She asked nervously as she felt him getting closer to her and then he put his hands on her hips so she tried to control her fear and not break out crying.

"We want many things from you but that's not why you're here" The man, whose nickname was Fox, said on her ear and licked her neck all the way up to her cheek so she closed her eyes disgusted. "That is just a bonus"

"Why am I here?" Gillian asked again.

"You're here because your friend has decided to put his nose where it doesn't belong, he thought everyone he cared about was safe but that's not entirely true, is it?" Fox responded.

"It is, we are just colleagues…You won't get anything from him just because you have me" Gillian lied with tears in her eyes. "He doesn't care about me enough to ruin a case, please let me go…I'm useless for you" She said and he laughed.

"You're a good liar, honey but not good enough" He responded. "And you're everything but useless, we figured our little pet would like some company, I'm sure you'll have fun together…Isn't that what you've always wanted, Gillian? A child?" He asked and she stared at him emotionlessly. "Oh yes, baby, we know it all about you and Lightman…and that's how we know he will do whatever it takes to save you"

"You're fast" Gillian simply said keeping her sight to the floor showing submissiveness.

"Now you have your chance to be someone's mother for a while, you know, before we kill her" Fox commented.

"You're gonna kill us both?" Gillian asked and the man chuckled cynically so she knew that was a yes.

"Take her to the room" He ordered and the other man pushed Gillian all the way across the yard and downstairs until they got to a door. There was another man outside guarding the door but when he saw them coming he stood up and opened it.

"Welcome home, sweetheart" The man said from behind as he slapped her butt and pushed her into the room before closing the door behind her. The room was big, there were two small mattresses and some blankets on the ground, a few beer and water bottles, some cookie bags in the corner, a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling and a tiny room on the side only separated by a curtain but she could see a toilet in it.

The light bulb was very weak but there was a long window close to the ceiling so the room was bright enough to see everything. Gillian tried to reach the window but it was too high up and it wasn't big enough to fit a body, she knew she would barely get her arms out even if she were tall enough to reach it. All the sudden the door opened again and Gillian immediately turned around scared.

One of the men was holding Jade by her arm and he simply pushed her into the room before locking the door again. Jade was so hurt and done with everything that she didn't even notice Gillian was in the room as well. She was wearing ragged stockings, a skirt, a ripped shirt and her hair was a mess; she had some blood on her lip and a few bruises on her face, neck and arms.

"Let me help you" Gillian said as she approached Jade and she turned to her scared because she had been caught off guard. "It's okay, Jade, I'm not gonna hurt you…"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jade asked confused.

"My name is Gillian Foster, I'm a psychiatrist" Gillian informed and smiled at her. "I work for a company called the Lightman group"

"Wait, I know who you are…You're one of the people my dad hired, right?" Jade asked and Gillian got a little disconcerted because there was no way for her to know that.

"Did you figure that out yourself?" Gillian asked curiously.

"I heard them talking about it a few days ago, one said their friend told them my dad had hired human lie detectors or something like that" Jade explained and Gillian thought about it, she said it had been days earlier but according to everyone, the men had found out about them just after Cal ruined the exchange so it didn't make sense.

"Jade, do you know any of them?" Gillian asked.

"No but they know a lot about me and my father, they know things you can't find on records" Jade informed. "They know someone from the inside, that person tells them what they need to know and they're always a step ahead"

"Are you completely sure?" Gillian asked and she nodded.

"Someone I know is helping them, I'm sure" Jade affirmed and Gillian thought about it trying to figure out whom it could be but she couldn't think of anyone, the people she'd met didn't seem guilty but at that point she didn't even know what to believe anymore. "But I don't understand, why would my father need people like you?"

"Your father contacted us so we would assist him and find out who had you" Gillian responded.

"I can see you did your job" Jade said ironically and Gillian gave her a little resigned smile so she looked down feeling guilty. "I'm sorry…I'm just, I…"

"It's okay, I understand" Gillian said and smiled as she put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "Let me help you with that, come here" she demanded nicely and made Jade sit down on the mattress, she went to the restroom to get some water and broke part of her blouse to use it as a towel and clean Jade's face.

"How did you end up here?" Jade asked as Gillian cleaned her face softly.

"The same way you did, I suppose" She responded and smiled at her. "These people didn't like my colleague interfering into your kidnapping so they took me to coerce him into leaving, just like they took you to get money out of your father"

"You're gonna die, Gillian and so am I" Jade said with tears in her eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry"

"You're not gonna die, your father is doing everything he can and my colleague will help him find you, both of us" Gillian affirmed. "Now, I need you to tell me everything…From the beginning"

"I…I had a fight with my boyfriend and I was walking to school" Jade started and took a breath to calm herself down. "I was walking and then a car got in my way, two masked men got out and shoved me into the trunk…I tried to fight but it was useless…it took them less than a minute" she said and Gillian nodded as she listened to the almost identical story to her own. "They put me here, I was left alone for one or two days, I don't know…and then they came, they gave me water and cookies" she informed. .

"They have only fed you that?" Gillian asked and she nodded.

"That and alcohol, they forced me to drink up bottles of beer and whiskey for fun" Jade said angrily. "They also hit me and choked me and made bets about how long I could resist before passing out, they see me as a toy" she commented as she wiped a couple of tears away and then looked down so Gillian could see she was ashamed. "And then two days ago one of them came and he…he raped me" she said as broke out crying into her hands. "He said I had it coming and that I would have to please every single one of them to be fair, today they continued torturing me for fun and while they did it, they kept talking about who'll get to rape me next...depending on who won the bets" Jade informed completely overwhelmed with fear and impotence so Gillian hugged her and she hugged her back. "I can't do this anymore, I want to die"

"Sh, sh, sh…It'll be okay, you'll be okay" Gillian affirmed as she stroked Jade's head and felt her clinging on to her, it seemed Jade was trying to make sure Gillian didn't leave her.

"No, I won't…They told me, they said that no matter what my father did I wouldn't go back" Jade informed and Gillian thought about it worriedly but not surprised, she'd seen it coming. "They will keep doing it and then they'll kill me…and you too, I'm so sorry" she said as she cried and Gillian continued hugging her.

"No, they won't kill any of us…We'll be fine but we have to be strong, okay? And you need to do exactly what I tell you to do" Gillian said as she broke the hug to look at Jade's face. "We will get through this together"

* * *

 **You finally saw Jade's POV!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

A whole day had passed and they still had no new information, the men hadn't called and at that point Cal was going mad; he couldn't focus on anything other than imagining Gillian suffering in the hands of those monsters. Beck and the rest of the gang were just drinking coffee to stay active and waiting for news.

Sinjin arrived to the house and Cal immediately walked up to him. "What's happening?" He asked confused.

"You're Sinjin?" Cal asked and Sinjin nodded. "How old are you?" He questioned and the gang looked at each other confused.

"Why does that matter?" Robbie asked.

"I need to establish a parameter of when he's telling the truth" Cal simply said. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen" Sinjin said. "What's this for?"

"Did you kidnap Jade West?" Cal quickly asked, he was so stressed out and worried that he just wanted to get everything done with.

"Wh…what? Jade is kidnapped?" Sinkin asked shocked.

"Yes, now answer the question, did you do it?" Cal asked impatiently.

"No, no…I didn't" He responded and Cal nodded.

"Go" He ordered and Sinjin left the house quickly.

"I told you he hadn't done it" Andre commented as Cal went back to the living room.

"Thank you, Nathan, I don't know what I would do without you" Mr. West said on the phone as he walked into the living room and Cal stared at him emotionlessly. "No, we don't have any news…Those bastards also took Doctor Foster, Mr. Lightman's colleague…" He informed and looked down sadly. "Of course, as soon as we get new information, I'll let you know…Bye"

"Who was that?" Cal asked.

"My brother, Nathan" Mr. West informed.

"I haven't met him" He responded.

"He hasn't been here for a while, he's been taking care of my job…He knows I can't do it myself now, all this situation is quite overwhelming" Mr. West commented and Cal nodded.

"Is he a lawyer too?" Cal asked.

"Yes"

"So your brother is basically your employee" He commented.

"No, we work together, I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for him and he is taking care of this while I can't" Mr. West affirmed and Cal could see he was being honest. "He's been helping me since we were young and when my wife passed away, he was here to hold this family together and help me with my daughter"

"How did your wife die?" Cal asked and Mr. West stared at him confused.

"I told you, she had an accident" He responded.

"The reports say she fell off the roof" Cal commented and Mr. West looked down. "There it is again" He said after seeing the man's expression.

"What?" He questioned.

"Guilt and a lot! That's what I was trying to figure out…You have a secret, Mr. West and I think it's linked to your wife's death" Cal said and Mr. West immediately started getting nervous. "Tell me, what is it? It wasn't an accident, was it?" He asked and he could read the answer on John's face "No, no it wasn't…Now tell me what happened, was it you? Did you kill her? Did you push her off that roof?" He asked.

"No! No, I didn't…I would never do that" Mr. West affirmed.

"Then why does your face scream guilt and regret whenever you mention your wife?" Cal asked coldly.

"I don't know"

"Yes, you do…Come on, answer me!" Cal demanded again. "Tell me what happened, tell me your secret…It's been devouring you from the inside for years, hasn't it?"

"Stop it!" Mr. West exclaimed and stood up so Cal did too.

"What happened?" He asked again and at that point the gang had heard them so they were standing in the entrance of the living room. "What happened?"

"She killed herself!" Mr. West exclaimed, pain and regret dripping from his voice. "She killed herself, alright? She put Jade to bed and she went to see me to my office and I was…I was with…" He said and covered his face in shame.

"You were what? With another woman?" Cal asked and Mr. West looked to the side with tears in his eyes. "No, that's not it…" He said and John put his fist on his mouth. "Was it a man?" He asked and the sole look on the man's face gave him the answer. "So your wife found you cheating on her with a man" Cal affirmed and Mr. West looked down ashamedly.

"She couldn't take it, I tried to explain…I tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen, she went up to the roof and I followed her, I begged her not to do it but she said I would have to live with it" Mr. West said as he stared into space remembering with a few tears streaming down his face. "And she did it, she jumped off…Jade woke up and saw her dead mother on the sidewalk, she cried and screamed and begged god to take her too and it was because of me, my daughter grew up without a mother because of me" He said and his voice cracked near the end of the sentence.

The gang looked at each other surprised and sadly imagining how devastating that had been for Jade while Cal stared at Mr. West, he knew he was being honest. "She killed herself because she wanted to, why didn't you tell Jade the truth? Was it more important to keep your cover than to be honest with her?"

"No but I couldn't do that to my own child, imagine what she would've felt if she'd known her mother decided to kill herself without caring about her" Mr. West said sincerely. "Jade deserved to grow up happy, she deserved to grow up with a nice memory of her mother…and she did, she believes her mom loved her more than anything and that her death was an accident and that's what she has to believe for the rest of her life"

"She deserves to know the truth" Andre said and the two men turned to the door.

"It'll only make her hate her mother" Mr. West affirmed.

"And you" Cal added and John looked down. "I agree she deserves the truth, she will understand"

"Will she? I don't think so" He responded. "Back then she was a child and she was completely dependent on her mother, I watched Jade cry on Eva's corpse and scream at god for taking her mommy away…she wanted to be with her, she fell into depression at eight! It took months of therapy to get Jade to accept the fact things happen for a reason and keep living without her mother" Mr. West explained. "Imagine if she'd known the truth, she would've grown up full of hatred, I…I couldn't do that to her"

"My mother killed herself too…" Cal informed and Mr. West turned to him slightly surprised. "She will understand, she is not eight anymore and this is not your fault, she must've been suffering from depression and she just needed a reason to do it…A healthy person doesn't commit suicide for a cheating husband"

"I don't know…" Mr. West said and took a breath.

"What happened to the man? Who was he?" Cal questioned and saw shame in John's expression. "He is still around, isn't he?"

"That's none of your business" Mr. West responded.

"Does he work for you?" Cal asked and saw a yes in John's face. "Let's see…assistant? No, driver? No…what is it?" He questioned as Mr. West looked down and stroked something on his pocket, Cal looked at his hand and thought the only thing he could have there was his wallet so he smiled. "Maybe…banker or accountant?" He asked and John looked at him so he nodded. "You and your accountant have had a relationship for a decade and you haven't told your daughter"

"That's not your problem" Mr. West said coldly.

"You know what I think? I think you don't tell her because you're ashamed of it, you're ashamed of your sexuality and everything in your life has to be perfect, right? You're obsessed with keeping appearances, that's why you tell the world your daughter is the perfect girl living a perfect life with her perfect father but none of that is true" Cal affirmed and Mr. West stared at him emotionlessly "You think that if she knew the truth about you, she would lose respect for you and you wouldn't be able to judge her for being who she is"

"Shut up" Mr. West said.

"Jade is a brave girl, she's stayed true to herself even after knowing how much you despise her…" Cal affirmed. "I can't say the same thing about you, Mr. West, you're ashamed of your true self so you hide it from her; maybe you're right and she would be ashamed but maybe she wouldn't judge you...we can't know that but you're terrified of finding out"

"That's enough! I hired you to find my daughter, not to read me…If I wanted therapy, I would have told Doctor Foster" Mr. West responded and Cal suddenly remembered the situation, he'd been lost for a few minutes while trying to puzzle together John's secret. "Oh…I see that, I think I'm getting good at this"

"What?" Cal asked coldly.

"Doctor Foster and you, you have feelings for her, don't you?" John asked and Cal stared at him with his emotionless mask on. "Yes, you do…don't even try to hide it and now you're desperate because you love her and she is suffering, she is getting tortured while you play this stupid game" He said and Cal punched his stomach so the gang's eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god" Tori said nervously and Mr. West chuckled as he held his stomach and recovered.

"That was a yes" He simply said and walked out of the room. Cal only stared at the five surprised teenagers and turned to the other side, he didn't feel like talking to anyone and he was upset because what Mr. West had said was true, he loved Gillian and it hadn't been until now that she was gone that he'd realized just how much she mattered to him, he couldn't imagine life without her smile and the joy she brought to every place she stepped in. He had to find her.

Jade and Gillian had been alone in the room for many hours, they were on the mattress just staring at the ceiling and talking, Gillian was getting to know Jade and seeing her true self, she wasn't the perfect model her father had described nor the scary bitch her classmates claimed her to be; she was simply different and misunderstood at times but she wasn't a bad person, Gillian could see that and it made her sad to know she'd been through so much pain.

"Can I tell you something?" Jade asked and turned to the side so Gillian turned to her as well.

"Of course, you can tell me anything" She responded nicely and grabbed Jade's hand.

"You remind me of my mother" Jade commented and at first Gillian didn't really know how to react because she wasn't expecting that but she smiled. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all" Gillian said and turned to the ceiling again so Jade sighed.

"Is that weird?" She asked.

"No, Jade, it's not…You're very vulnerable right now and I'm the closest thing to a protective figure you have, it's normal" Gillian explained sincerely and smiled at her.

"I guess…but it's not just that, you're like her…what I remember anyway" Jade added and Gillian stared at her.

"What do you remember?" She asked.

"She was sweet and nice…like you, she always smelled good and she smiled at me all the time, she held my hand…just like you do" Jade said and Gillian looked down at her hand holding Jade's. "And physically too, you look a bit like her…"

"Really?" Gillian asked softly and she nodded.

"Do you have kids?" Jade asked.

"No, I don't" Gillian informed.

"You chose your job…" Jade said and Gillian chuckled a little as she stared at the ceiling sadly.

"No, I…I've always wanted to have children but it hasn't been possible, I guess it's just not meant to be" Gillian said.

"I'm sorry" Jade apologized but before Gillian could even respond the door slammed open and both of them sat up scared.

"Well, well…Look at you both, are you enjoying your time as a mother, Doctor Foster?" Fox asked and Jade and Gillian looked at each other nervously.

"Please leave us alone" Gillian said with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the ground submissively, she knew her best bet was to let them feel they were in complete control and she'd told Jade that so she was also looking down and bracing herself terrified.

"No, no it's game night, we're bored…This cupcake already knows the rules" Fox said and grabbed Jade's arm to drag her away.

"No! NOOOO! Please no, please" Jade begged as she cried her eyes out.

"Leave her alone, no, stop it!" Gillian said as she stood up and tried to help Jade. "Please don't hurt her, she's been through a lot…please!"

"Shut up" Fox ordered.

"Please, please…what kind of a beast are you? She is a kid and she is not well!" Gillian exclaimed and the next thing she felt was a hand across her face, she got a little dizzy and her vision was blurry for a couple of seconds but then she focused her sight again and saw Jade staring at her scared.

"Gillian!" Jade screamed worriedly.

"I'm okay…" Gillian said as she held her cheek.

"I told you to shut up" Fox said angrily and she stared at him full of rage for a few seconds but then remembered to keep her submissive attitude and looked down.

"Please leave her here" Gillian insisted.

"You got into role very quickly" The man said and chuckled. "But again, not good enough, baby…Let's play, it's a double bet night"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Now you know Mr. West's secret ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later the men pushed Jade and Gillian back into the room, they were exhausted of crying and screaming for mercy after all the things they had put them through. The kidnappers had first of all stripped them and left them in their underwear so they'd thought they would be raped, especially because the kidnappers kept joking about it and touching them but they just did it for the pleasure of humiliating them and making it more exciting. They simply tied them up, drowned them, choked them, hit them and got them drunk and they made bets on which one would resist more; Jade had been through it several times so she lasted longer and Gillian passed out after a while, it was just too much for her to take.

The kidnappers had not only tortured them to have fun, after the bets were over and both women were completely destroyed, they left them on the ground and sat down around them to use them as tables and played cards, ate, smoked and drank for some more time. Gillian had woken up after around an hour only to find herself in that position and seeing Jade next to her in the same conditions. When the men were tired of playing, they simply took Jade and Gillian back to the room and threw their clothes at them, they were still wet and the room was cold so they were just there shivering as they sat down in the corner and got dressed again.

"I can't do it anymore" Jade said after several minutes of painful silence and looked down. "I'm so tired, I just want them to kill me already"

"No, don't say that… We'll be fine, we just have to rests and I can so you can too" Gillian said even though she felt extremely tired herself but she felt the responsibility to keep Jade positive. "We are going to be rescued soon and you'll see that this is going to be in the past"

"I don't even know if I want to be rescued, I have nothing to live for" Jade said.

"What are you talking about? That's not true, you have friends, you have your father and you have your boyfriend, they all love you…You have a really nice life" Gillian affirmed seriously and Jade looked to the side.

"My boyfriend told me he didn't want to see me again five minutes before I was kidnapped…" Jade responded. "My dad is ashamed of me and my friends wouldn't mind me dying"

"Your father and your friends love you more than you think" Gillian informed. "And Beck was angry when he said that, he deeply regrets it…I know he loves you"

"How could you know that?" Jade asked.

"Did you forget what I do for a living? Believe me, Jade, you're surrounded by a lot of love and you can't give up now" Gillian said and Jade thought about it. "Promise me you'll fight, you'll resist and you'll fight this with me…Promise it"

"I promise"

"It's been two days and nothing, what if they killed them both?" Tori asked scared as they stared at the phone in the living room.

"No, Gill is alive…They will call" Cal affirmed and a second later the phone rang so he immediately picked it up. "Hello"

"Morning, Doctor Lightman!" Fox said cynically. "I am guessing you didn't give Doctor Foster my regards in time, right? Don't worry, I'll give her yours"

"Where is she?" Cal asked.

"And where is Jade?" Mr. West asked too.

"They are perfectly fine, Gillian's presence here fit Jade like a glove…Our little toy felt lonely, now she has a mom" The man commented and chuckled. "You should see them, they are bonding real fast"

"Good, now tell me what you want to return them" Cal demanded.

"You think you're really smart, using your stupid science to ruin my business…Well, I thought we could play a game: You, me and the beautiful doctor Foster" Fox said. "We played games with her and Jade last night but this time will be all for her"

"What kind of game?" Cal questioned.

"I'll give you clues for a puzzle and you'll have to figure it out before your time is up, you'll get one every hour and if you win, you earn a minute to talk with her…The more times you win, the more you'll talk" Fox informed. "But for every time you lose, one of us is going to spend some alone time with her" He said and Cal felt the rage running through his veins. "Behind all that uptown bitch façade, she must be quite something, right? Don't worry, I'll give her your regards when she's done screaming for more like the whore she really is"

"Don't touch her" Cal ordered coldly.

"It all depends on your performance" The man said.

"I don't solve puzzles, I read people" Cal responded.

"That's your problem, the game begins now…Mr. West will get the clues on his phone and if you do well, you'll also be able to talk to the princess" The man informed. "Don't worry, though…This is a bonus, if you lose nothing will happen to her, besides I've already had a taste and today I'm in the mood for a more mature woman…This is all going to be Doctor Foster's turn to play" He said and Mr. West and Jade's friends didn't even know how to feel about it, they were glad they wouldn't be raping her but the fact that was because he'd already done it was sickening.

"When will you set her free? That's what I want to play for" Cal responded.

"We'll see, this is just a little game to ease the tension, Doctor Lightman, enjoy it and you can worry about the exchange later" The man said and Cal sighed upset. "I'll call you in 6 hours, you might get to talk to her for six minutes but if you're not as smart as you think you are, Doctor Foster is going to have a busy night"

"Stay away from her" Cal ordered.

"Let the fun begin!" The man said and hung up.

Cal read the instructions, which were that he had to send the answer to every puzzle each hour so he and the rest of them immediately started figuring out the first one. It wasn't so difficult and Cat was the one who thought of the answer so they sent it back before the time was up. They continued getting the puzzles and solving them but they were getting more and more difficult as hours went by and the last one had been impossible to figure out.

"We have four minutes to send the answer" Beck said anxiously as Cal walked in circles desperately.

"I don't know what the answer could be, this is impossible" Tori added stressed out. They continued trying to figure it out but their time was over before they could succeed and the phone rang.

"Hello" Cal said immediately.

"Doctor Lightman, very impressive performance…You solved five out of six puzzles, which means you'll get to talk to the two whores for five minutes" Fox said and the gang felt relieved, they were dying to talk to Jade. "But…you didn't solve the last one, you know what that means, don't you?"

"Don't you dare touch her" Cal demanded seriously. "If you hurt Gill, I'm going to find you and I'm going to kill you" He knew he wasn't acting like himself and he was too emotionally involved in the case but he just couldn't take it, Gillian meant a lot of him and he didn't want her to suffer in anyway.

"Not very wise of you to be making threats when I have your precious lady in my hands, Mr. Lightman" Fox commented. "We made a deal and you failed but don't worry, I'll be gentle with her…unless she fights it"

"Son of a bitch" Cal said angrily.

"You'll get to talk to her before, though…and good news! It'll be on camera so you'll also see them, you can talk about anything except questions about us…If you ask her something we don't like, I'm going to let all the boys rape her and then I'll put a bullet in between her pretty eyes, and the same goes for Jade, okay?" Fox threatened. "I'm being very good to you, I hope you appreciate it" He added ironically. "You'll get a videochat request in five minutes, be ready"

In the room, Jade was sleeping on the mattress and Gillian was sitting next to her just stroking her head; she couldn't help to feel sympathy towards her and she, as a psychologist, knew that being in such a stressful vulnerable situation could have that effect on people, she and Jade were undoubtedly bonding because of their shared fear and pain but she didn't fight those feelings, she'd always wanted to be a mother and she was very maternal to children and in her eyes, Jade was a kid who needed love and care in that moment. Gillian was just there thinking about everything in her life, she'd been telling Jade to be strong but she didn't even know if they would make it out alive, her only hope was to be found because she knew the kidnappers weren't willing to let them go.

The door slammed open and Jade opened her eyes as Gillian turned to it scared, she saw two men coming and she immediately stood up in front of Jade protectively. "Leave her alone" She demanded and the man stood in front of her with a cynical smile on his face but before she could even realize it, he punched her in the face and she dropped to the floor.

"Gillian!" Jade exclaimed and immediately tried to help her.

"Don't ever look me in the eye again, you bitch" The man ordered as Gillian held her face with a trembling hand.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked worriedly and Gillian moved her hand off her face, she saw she had some blood on her fingers and she closed her eyes trying to contain her anger and impotence.

"I'm okay" Gillian responded and Jade saw she had a red mark on her cheek and some blood in her lip and nose.

"You're both coming" The other man said as he grabbed Jade's arm and the one who'd hit Gillian forced her to stand up as well.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked nervously.

"Shut up and walk" The man said and they took them to another room in the building, the men tied their hands on their backs and put them on their knees in front of a table with a laptop on it.

The men made the call and set the laptop in place so the camera would look at their faces, a few seconds later the call was answered and they saw Mr. West, Cal and Jade's friends on the screen and they smiled surprised, Jade thought she'd never get to see her friends again. In the West residence they were also incredibly happy to see them both alive but they were in terrible conditions.

Jade had a very intense bruise below her right eye and some smaller ones on other parts of her face, she had a cut lip, chocking bruises around her neck and she looked very tired and even though she was glad to see them, the pain on her face was impossible to hide. Gillian had blood on her lip and nose, a red mark from the man's fist on the lower side of her right cheek, a small bruise next to her eye, another large bruise on the left side of her face and chocking marks around her neck as well.

Mr. West and Jade's friends felt so angry and impotent seeing how hurt Jade was that they didn't even know how to react. Cal, on the other hand, couldn't hide his anger after realizing they'd hurt Gillian. "Gill, are you okay?" He asked knowing the answer beforehand and he could see she knew it too.

"I've been better" She said and chuckled a little so he stared at her with a sad smile on his face, he just couldn't help it.

"You're doing great, love" He said and Gillian took a small breath as she nodded.

"Jade, honey, I'll get you out of there, okay?" Mr. West affirmed but Jade was only staring at him with tears streaming down her face. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I can't do it anymore" Jade said sincerely and Gillian looked at her sadly. "They're gonna kill us, I know they will" She affirmed and Gillian looked down and then at Cal, he knew Jade was being honest and Gillian also believed it so he took a breath worriedly because it was not just fear, Gillian was a professional and she also thought they would kill them so their only shot at getting them back alive was to find out where they were before it was too late.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"We are gonna die" Jade said with tears streaming down her face and Mr. West covered his mouth in pain and impotence.

"No, love, everything is gonna be okay" Cal affirmed and looked at Gillian, who was staring back at him with a sad smile because she knew he wasn't sure. "Gill, don't…don't do that"

"Do what?" She asked.

"You know what…I'll get you out of there, just hang on" He responded, he didn't like to see she'd given up.

"Things don't look good, Cal" Gillian said and took a breath to keep herself calm.

"I know" He responded sincerely and she nodded a little with tears in her eyes. "What did they do to you?" He questioned and she looked to the side for a few seconds.

"Um…they hit me" She said as she looked up trying to avoid eye contact and tried to keep the tears inside but they were showing. "That's obvious…and last night they played games" she said as she looked back at the screen and blinked to get rid of the tears.

"What kind of games?" Cal questioned because he could see she was affected and he was afraid they had raped her already.

"I don't want to talk about it" She responded.

"Does it turn you on to know what we did, Doctor Lightman?" Fox asked from behind the computer and Gillian stared at him fearfully, which broke Cal's heart, he could see she was terrified of him. "I can tell you, first we dragged them out of their room and we stripped them while they begged us not to hurt them, then the games began…they were both soaking wet and we were just enjoying the rounds with their heads into the water containers, then we tied our belts around their necks and pressed them…and oh man, you should've seen their faces, those beautiful eyes were so wide open that we thought they would pop out in any second" The man said and laughed while Jade looked down crying quietly and Gillian stared into space remembering, in the house everyone felt sick to their stomach just imaging all the pain they had been through.

"At some point we also used pillows to cover their faces but that wasn't as much fun so we skipped it and continued with the others, we made them drink and drink and drink until they could barely stand up, right now they must be having a huge hungover..." He commented and chuckled. "We played many different games and I must say I was disappointed in Doctor Foster because she made me lose fifty bucks yesterday, I expected her to do better than the princess but she could barely take it, right Gill?" The man asked and she stared at him with tears in her eyes and Cal could see she felt anger and impotence, just like he did.

"After all the things we did and when they couldn't keep going, we simply let them lay down and we played cards on their bodies, we smoked, we drank some beers, we stroked them and we kissed them while they laid down almost completely naked, wet and barely awake…best game of my life! It was quite an enjoyable experience, I'm sure you can imagine it" Fox commented and Gillian looked down. "Did it turn you on, Cal? To imagine this pretentious rich bitch like that? I bet it's a fantasy of yours too, I bet you'd love to have her tied up on her knees right in front of you…like we did" He affirmed cynically.

"Bastard" Cal said coldly trying to contain his anger but he felt he was about to explode because as the man talked, he'd been looking at Gillian and he could see how affected she was after that. "You'll be fine, love, I promise"

"Cal…" Gillian said and took a small breath. "Remember the pentagon?" She randomly asked and he got confused.

"Yes, yes…what about it, darling?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was just remembering it…those were good days, I miss them" Gillian commented and he knew she was lying so he played along.

"Yes, they were…" He simply said.

"Remember the Sharman case? It was the first time we were told to work together, it was the beginning of the Lightman group" She said with a little sad giggle and that was true but he couldn't really understand her point yet. "It seemed so challenging but the answer turned out to be so easy, remember?" Gillian asked as she smiled a little and nodded at him so he would understand her message.

Cal was just there staring at her and remembering the case because he knew she was trying to tell him something without letting the kidnappers know; it had been about a terrorist who'd been threatening to use private information against the country and prepare random bombings, at first everyone had assumed he was a hacker but in the end they'd found out that a man called Alan Sharman had been helping the terrorist from the inside. Cal understood what Gillian was trying to say and nodded at her, he was so proud of her because even in that situation she had been really intelligent to let him know what was going on.

"Yes, it really was…" Cal said and smiled at her with a slight nod so she sighed and gave him a little smile as well.

"Jade…" Beck said sadly and she looked at him, she was so overwhelmed and focused on Gillian's conversation with Cal that she hadn't even paid attention to him. "Please resist, please"

"What are you doing in my house?" Jade asked upset. "You'll get your wish, you won't see me…in person, again" she said, anger and frustration dripping from her voice and he looked down. "Get out, go see your stupid aunt and tell her she's been right all along, tell her I've slept with other men and drunk up bottles of alcohol within minutes, I'm the alcoholic whore she claims me to be…You just heard it!" she added full of rage, she was so angry with him that she was projecting all her feelings onto him.

"Jade…" He started but she cut him off.

"No, it's true…it's happened in the last few days, you know, after I was kidnapped because I was walking to school by myself given the fact you kicked me out of your car but I'm sure she'll still tell you I asked for it, I shouldn't wear the clothes I wear, I shouldn't provoke men right? I'm sure she'll tell you I deserve this" Jade responded.

"I'm sorry" Beck said sincerely. "Jade, please forgive me…I'm really sorry"

"No, you're not" Jade affirmed.

"Yes, he is" Cal informed.

"He feels sorry" Gillian added but Jade was still glaring at Beck angrily. "He loves you, Jade"

"No, he doesn't…He wanted this, he told me to get out of his car and he never defended me from his stupid family, he believes everything they said and he must be happy to know I'm here, he is happy to know I'm suffering, you caused this! You're a hypocrite!" Jade exclaimed as she cried and Beck shook his head.

"Jade, you're confused…You're projecting your feelings onto him, this is not the reality. He is not the person who has hurt you" Gillian explained nicely but Jade wouldn't quit looking at Beck like he was the worst person she'd ever met.

"She is really angry…" Cal commented. "You see that? The look in her eyes?" He said and pointed to Jade's face on the screen. "That's the look of a murderer" He said and everyone turned to him confused, even Jade.

"Excuse me?" Mr. West asked offended.

"If she were here right now, she would attempt to hurt Beck" Cal affirmed.

"What?" Beck asked sadly, he never imagined she would hate him that much. "Jade wants me dead?"

"Right now…yeah" Cal responded and everyone stared at Jade shocked so she looked down, she didn't even know what was real about her feelings but she'd indeed felt the need to attack Beck as she yelled at him.

"What Doctor Lightman means is that right now Jade is under a lot of stress and she's projecting all her rage onto you, Beck" Gillian explained. "When she looks at you, she sees all the pain she's been through in the last week and she wants to end it, she wants to kill you but it's a normal reaction, she doesn't want you dead for you"

"Oh…" Tori said as she nodded.

"I get it" Beck added. "I'm sorry, Jade"

"Leave" Jade said as she looked down because she didn't want to keep looking at him like that, she didn't like the idea of everyone thinking she wanted to kill someone.

"Time's up, in fact I gave you some more" Fox said as he walked behind them but they could only see his legs and part of his tummy. "Now Doctor Foster, it's time to play more mature games…Jade has already had her turn and now it's yours" He commented as he stroked her head and made his way down to her face and neck. Gillian was just there trying to control her shaking and crying but she was absolutely terrified and Cal could see it, she was just looking at him trying to seem strong because she knew that was meant to hurt him but he wasn't buying her act, it was obvious she was panicking on the inside.

"Please don't hurt her" Jade said. "Take me instead, leave her alone" she suggested because she'd already gone through it and she thought it was preferable to suffer it again than to have Gill experience it. Gillian turned to her shocked and moved just like Cal, the gang simply looked at each other surprised and proud of her bravery.

"Oh honey…" Mr. West whispered.

"Please, please…You don't have to hurt her, I can do it" Jade said again and Gillian smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"No, Jade, don't" She said.

"You need to step up your game, Gill, the princess is already willing to sacrifice herself for you...she's taking the role very seriously" Fox commented but Gillian shook her head; Cal didn't even know what he wanted, he didn't want Jade to suffer but he certainly agreed with her idea because he didn't want Gillian to get raped.

"Please leave her alone" Jade insisted and Fox laughed.

"Sorry baby, not your day…" He responded and Cal closed his eyes in frustration. "Let's go" He said as he grabbed the back of Gillian's head from her hair and made her stand up.

"No!" Gillian couldn't help herself and she screamed as the man dragged her away, Jade was simply looking at her scared and sad but she couldn't do anything. "Please don't, no…no, NO!"

"Gillian!" Jade exclaimed mortified and they could see her looking at Gill as the man dragged her behind the computer, she turned back to the screen and saw everyone's appalled expressions, especially Cal's, he was just there staring at the screen and feeling he was about to explode.

"Say goodbye, sweetie" Another male voice said and Jade looked up at him before the videochat ended. Cal was just there shaking in rage and he suddenly threw the laptop against the wall angrily.

"Whoa!" Andre said surprised.

"Calm down" Mr. West said but Cal only stared at him angrily. "I know what you're feeling"

"You know nothing" Cal said as he pointed his finger at John's face.

"Remember my child is there too and she's been there for over almost two weeks, I think I know what you're feeling" Mr. West affirmed. "But you'll get nothing from acting like this so just calm down" He added but Cal simply ignored him and left the house, he needed to walk and clear his mind but he couldn't get Gillian's face out of his head, she'd been beaten, tortured and she was getting raped at that same moment and he couldn't do anything about it.

Jade was thrown back in the room and she simply waited for Gillian to come back; she'd gotten used to her presence very quickly and she was worried about her, she wanted her to be back and to be okay but she knew that Gillian would most likely be different when she returned just like Jade'd felt different after her rape. About two hours later the door finally opened and Jade immediately stood up, Gillian walked into it very slowly holding her blazer to her chest and with a dead look in her eyes. She was fully dressed but her shirt was ragged and she had new marks around her neck and wrists.

"Gillian…" Jade said mortified and Gillian turned to her with some remaining tears in her eyes but she was tired of crying. She simply walked towards the corner of the room and sat down on the mattress while Jade stared at her not knowing what to say. "Are you okay?" She asked and Gillian looked down.

"No…" Gillian simply said and took a breath. "But I will be" she said and smiled, she refused to let them win and break her and she felt the obligation to stand by her words; she'd told Jade to be strong and resist after being abused and she had to show her it was possible. Jade simply smiled back and nodded as she sat down in front of her. "Thank you for trying to save me, Jade; that was really sweet…You didn't have to do it" She said and Jade looked down.

"I didn't want them to hurt you" She responded sincerely and Gillian smiled at her as she held her hand.

They didn't really talk much after that and it was late so they were tired; Jade fell asleep first but Gillian was just staring at the wall and stroking Jade's head almost automatically, she was thinking about how happy she'd been earlier that day when she got to talk to Cal so she smiled a little but then her smile fell when she remembered how devastating it had been to realize she was probably never going to see him in person again.

Cal was her best friend and she loved him, she knew that but she'd never been brave enough to admit to herself that her love for him went beyond friendship, she'd suppressed her feelings for a very long time because she didn't know if he felt the same way about her and she didn't want him to notice it. Gillian had known all the women in his life and she was terrified of giving in to her emotions because she was sure it would eventually lead to a heartbreak and the end of their friendship but in that moment all she wanted was to be with him, she wanted him to hug her and tell her everything would be okay, she needed it but it wasn't possible, maybe it would never be.

Cal went back to the West house and saw the gang still in the living room just chatting, he turned to the other side and there was a door half open so he could see Mr. West inside. Cal opened the door and Mr. West turned to him along with the other man in the room. "Doctor Lightman, I thought you wouldn't be back today" John commented.

"I haven't met your friend" Cal responded as he looked at the other man, at first he assumed it was Mr. West's lover but then he realized the man didn't show any sign of shame as he would assume about a concealed gay man.

"I'm Nathan, John's brother" Nathan said and shook Cal's hand. "Alright John, I'll keep you in touch"

"You're leaving so soon?" Cal asked.

"I have work to do, my brother needs my help" He responded.

"Is there a problem?" Cal questioned curiously. "You seem a little distressed"

"My niece is kidnapped, what did you expect?" The man asked back and Cal nodded because he had a point.

"Yeah…Have a nice day" He simply said and left the room. John sighed and gave his brother a little sympathetic smile before walking him to the door.

"Loker, what do you have?" Cal asked on the phone. "Please tell me you got something"

"I did" He responded. "I have a lot, actually…The man you met belongs to a gang of dealers and traffickers, Judge West convicted one of their leaders about a year ago but I hadn't checked on him because he didn't make any threat, his name is Richard Lopez"

"Go on" Cal demanded.

"Yes, well…I also found the car they used to take Foster, they stole it and then abandoned it outside the city" Loker informed. "The location of the car wasn't too far from where the gang usually operates in the south of the city so they must be around that area"

"Well done" Cal simply said and hung up.

"What happened?" Mr. West immediately asked.

"Richard Lopez's gang is behind this and they must be somewhere in the south of the city" Cal informed. "And there's something else"

"What is it?" Mr. West asked.

"Someone you know is involved in this" Cal informed.

"What? Who?" He questioned surprised.

"I don't know yet but I'm gonna find out" He responded. "And it has to be soon because Jade is not kidding, those men are not willing to return them alive...we are running out of time"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this long chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Richard, tell me exactly where your friends have them" Cal said inside one of the cells in prison, Cal and John were on one side of the table and Richard was on the other.

"I know nothing" Richard responded and Cal smiled.

"You do know, you know everything and you're gonna tell me what I want to know right now" Cal affirmed and the man smirked proudly.

"What will I get in exchange for that information?" He asked.

"You'll get to live the rest of your days in peace because otherwise I'm gonna make sure every single day here is a torture for you" Mr. West affirmed. "Your friends raped my daughter and I am a firm believer of an eye for an eye so if you don't tell us where they are, I'll make you the biggest fucking whore in this prison, am I clear?" He threatened and the man gulped in fear but tried to pretend he wasn't scared.

"He means it, pal and you know it too so help yourself and give us what we need" Cal added.

"I don't have shit to do with it, they told me they would do it…they said it was a way to get good money and also punish the people who betrayed us and testified against me in court but I swear I didn't order it or agree to it, I knew this would come down to me and I said it was a bad idea but they didn't listen" Richard said.

"He's telling the truth" Cal informed. "But you know where they are, don't you?" He asked and the man looked down. "Tell us"

"I don't know exactly where they are but I have some ideas…I'll tell you but you have to promise me I won't get into more trouble and I want protection" Richard demanded.

"Deal, now tell us" Mr. West said and the man took a breath before telling them all the possible locations so they immediately started investigating. Loker disqualified most of them by checking the electricity activity records and only two places were left: a house and an abandoned school so they decided to go to the school first. The police arrived to the school and found some people drugged inside but there was no sign of Gillian or Jade so they went to the house afterwards. Mr. West and Cal were in one of the cars waiting to break into the property when the phone rang and they immediately picked it up.

"Good night, Doctor Lightman and Judge West, sorry for the delay but I like to take my time…Doctor Foster doesn't deserve any less than all of my attention and she got it" Fox said and Cal felt his blood boiling up. "But now I feel fresh and we can get back to business, the exchange amount has increased…I want fifteen million, the list and I want Richard Lopez out of prison by tomorrow, understood?"

"Anything else?" Cal asked.

"That will be it, I've had what I wanted" Fox said and Mr. West closed his eyes in frustration.

"Fine, I'll see you soon…Text me the details" Cal said pretending to be giving in and the man chuckled victoriously so Cal knew he had no idea what was coming.

"We are ready" One of the cops informed. "They are inside"

"Great, let's go" Detective Davis said and all the cops started breaking into the house. "THIS IS THE POLICE, FREEZE!" He shouted as he broke into the yard which was more like a garage and two men turned to them scared, one of them tried to get his gun so he was shot dead and the other put his arms up so another cop handcuffed him.

Mr. West and Cal were behind the cops as they made their way through the house but Cal walked up to the arrested man. "Where are they? Answer me!" He ordered as he held the man's head violently.

"Basement, they're in the basement" The man informed as he looked to the side and Cal let go of his head, he and Mr. West walked across the yard and saw a staircase so they walked down and saw a door.

It was the middle of the night so Jade and Gillian were asleep on the mattresses but they were woken up by someone bumping on the door very loudly. "What's going on?" Jade asked scared as they heard someone kicking from outside so they stood up and stayed in the corner. Suddenly the door slammed open and they were expecting to see the kidnappers but it was dark, they saw flashlights and then realized it was actually Cal and Mr. West.

"Gill!" Cal exclaimed as soon as he saw her and she smiled surprised but immediately ran to him.

"Honey" Mr. West said with a smile on his face and embraced his daughter in his arms.

"Dad!" She said and started crying as well.

"Oh my god, I thought I'd never see you again" He said as he kept her close to him with tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay, love, you're safe" Cal said as he hugged Gillian and she started crying, she felt so happy and so sad at the same time; it was good to be with him and it felt like a dream but she also felt angry because of what had happened earlier.

"How did you find us?" Gillian asked as she broke the hug.

"Loker did most of the job" Cal responded and smiled as he looked at her face, he was just holding it with his hands gently and feeling an incredible joy. He was staring at her and she was looking back at him and before any of them realized it, they were kissing almost desperately.

Jade was hugging her father but she saw them kissing and smiled a little, she'd imagined Gillian had feelings for him from the way she talked about him. They broke the kiss and simply looked into each other's eyes not knowing what to say but their faces screamed their feelings. "I know, me too" Gillian said and he smiled.

They all went back upstairs and saw that only Fox and the other man were arrested because the others were dead. Cal looked at Gillian and she was staring at Fox with fear and anger so he knew that was the man of the phone, the man who had raped her; he simply walked towards him and kicked him between the legs as hard as he could and then punched his face. "Deal's over" He said and went back to Gillian. "Let's go, love"

"We'll take care of them, you take them to the hospital" Detective Woods said and they nodded. Mr. West drove Cal, Jade and Gillian to the hospital just so they would get checked and the cops took the criminals to the police station. Jade and Gillian were attended immediately but they weren't injured, they were only dehydrated and they had some bruises; their scars were mainly emotional ones so they only got the rape kits, cleaned their bruises and released them in the morning, just a few hours after they'd arrived.

They went back to the house and the first thing they wanted was a shower so they took one, Cal had brought Gillian's clothes so she changed into them and stared at herself in the mirror. She was clean but the bruises were still there to remind her what she'd been through so she only looked down with a few tears in her eyes, she knew she would need a long time to recover from that experience. Jade's case wasn't very different, she was ashamed to look at herself in the mirror because she could see all the pain and humiliation she'd been subjected to and every time she closed her eyes, she could only see and hear the man laughing and cheering as they tortured her, she could hear her own screams and she could feel Fox all over her as he raped her; those memories would never leave her.

After they were done changing they went downstairs to have breakfast and they ate a lot because they were starving. "They didn't feed you, did they?" Cal asked and Gillian shook her head.

"Sons of a bitch" Mr. West said angrily. "They'll pay for what they did to you, to both of you" He affirmed and Jade looked down ashamedly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Jade" Gillian said as she put her hand on top of Jade's and Cal nodded as he stared at her because he could see she was also ashamed, just in a less explicit way.

"Exactly, love, none of you should be ashamed" Cal affirmed and Gillian stared at him sadly so he gave her a little smile but she had a few tears in her eyes. A few seconds later the gang arrived to the house to see if there were any news and when they went to the kitchen they saw Jade there so they smiled happily.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed and ran to hug her so she hugged her back. Gillian simply wiped the tears off her eyes and smiled seeing the heartwarming scene.

"Hey…" Jade said and smiled, she felt so happy to be home and see her friends but then she saw Beck and her smile immediately dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" Beck informed sincerely but Jade was only staring at him coldly.

"Beck, I don't think this is a good moment" Gillian said but he didn't care, he needed to talk to Jade.

"Let me talk to her please" He said and walked closer to her. "I'm sorry, Jade, for everything…I didn't mean what I said in the car, I was angry and I didn't think"

"No, you did think…You thought about it all night before saying it to me, you were ready to dump me and leave me on the street" Jade responded as she stood up. "You wanted me out of your life; that is why you told me to walk to school"

"I'm sorry about that, I've regretted it more than anything" He affirmed and got even closer to her.

"They said…they said someone I knew was involved in it, they said he knew everything and told them where I would be, that it had been almost too easy" Jade said. "Almost too easy to be true, we knew it all…we knew where you'd be and we know what your stupid father is doing right now, we are ahead" She said repeating her captors' words as her hand played with the knife on the table.

"Jade, love, calm down…" Cal said because he could see the angry look in her eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it? You told them where to find me, you told them to do all those things to me…"Jade said angrily as Beck shook his head. "Yes, it was you"

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked confused as he slowly walked back but she kept walking forward.

"It was you all along, you wanted me to suffer, you are just like your family" Jade said full of anger and he shook his head. "You wanted this, you wanted it…You CAUSED IT!" She screamed as she grabbed the knife and tried to stab Beck but Cal stood up and pushed her hand to the side just in time.

Beck's eyes wide opened and he stepped back scared as Cal hugged Jade to control her but she was just there crying. "Oh my god" Tori said shocked.

"Jade, it's okay…it's okay" Gillian said as she held her face sweetly while Cal held her from behind. "Beck, you need to go now…she's not ready for this yet"

"Okay…" He simply said and walked out followed by his friends, he felt so sad and so scared at the same time; he loved Jade and he was afraid of losing her forever, she had just attempted to kill him and that only meant she hated him.

"Get off me, get off me…please, get off me!" Jade screamed anxiously when she felt Cal restraining her; it reminded her of those times when she'd been tied and when Fox was raping her so she was panicking, Cal let her go as soon as Beck left the room and Jade immediately hugged Gillian absolutely terrified.

"Sh, sh, sh…it's okay, you're safe, you're safe" Gillian said as he hugged her and stroked her head, she could understand how she felt and she was a lot younger, which made her more vulnerable and Gillian wanted her to feel safe.

"He did it, he did it!" Jade said as she cried her eyes out in Gillian's embrace while Cal and Mr. West stared at them sadly. "I know it was him"

"You can't know that, Jade" Gillian affirmed as she hugged her but then moved back a little to look at her face. "You're going to be okay, I promise"

"I'm sorry for embracing you like that, I didn't mean to scare you, love" he said and she looked down mortified.

"Let's go to your room, shall we? I think you need some rest" Gillian said to Jade.

"You both do" Cal commented and she looked at him so he gave her a little smile and she corresponded. Jade and Gillian made their way upstairs and Mr. West and Cal stayed in the kitchen.

"Who is betraying us?" Mr. West asked. "Do you think it's one of her friends? Maybe it really is Beck"

"They all seem to genuinely care about her but it could be" Cal commented. "We need to find out who it is because that person is still among us and they may try to do it again"

* * *

 **Yay they are saved!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Gillian took Jade to her room and made her lay down in her bed. "Stay with me" Jade demanded nicely. "Please…" Gillian sighed and smiled at her before getting into the bed with her, Jade turned to the side and looked at her. "Gillian…"

"What?" She asked as she stroked Jade's arm and then held her hand.

"I don't want you to go" Jade said sincerely.

"I'll be here until you fall asleep" Gillian responded.

"No…I mean I don't want you to go to Washington" Jade said and Gillian stared at her sadly with a little smile on her face. "I need you"

"Don't worry about anything, Jade, you're safe now, you're home… just close your eyes and sleep" Gillian commented sweetly and closed Jade's eyes with her hand, she stroked her cheek and smiled because she seemed so small and innocent that Gillian felt the need to protect her. It took Jade almost thirty minutes but she finally fell asleep and even though Gillian was tired as well, she couldn't manage to sleep.

Cal was just standing outside the room looking through the half open door and seeing both women in the bed, he knew Gillian very well and he could tell she enjoyed Jade's company, she'd always been very maternal and after that horrible experience it was understandable that her desires surfaced and that she treated Jade like the daughter she'd never had.

Gillian stood up to go to the bathroom and Cal simply waited for her to return but then he heard her crying so he walked into the room quietly and saw the bathroom door open. Gillian was just standing in front of the mirror and looking down as lots of tears streamed down her face but when she turned to the front again she saw Cal standing behind her so she got scared for a second.

"I'm sorry, darling" He apologized and she simply turned around with the tears running down her cheeks. "Come here" Cal said and embraced her in his arms so she hugged him back and broke out crying again but she covered her face because she didn't want to wake Jade. "Let's go outside…" He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to the guest's room quietly, he closed the door for privacy and she sat down on the bed looking down sadly.

Gillian noticed Cal was just staring at her and not knowing what to say, he usually always had something to say even in the worst of situations but in that moment he was just waiting for her to say the first word when she were ready. "It feels worse than I always thought…" She suddenly commented and looked at him. "You can only try to imagine what it feels like but when it actually happens to you, it's different…I talk to all those victims and I say everything's gonna be okay but now I just…I feel so lost" she said sincerely as a tear streamed down her face, he sat down next to her and held her hands sweetly.

"You're going to be okay, I promise" He affirmed but she felt extremely sad.

"He told me you lost a game" Gillian said and he looked down.

"I'm sorry, Gill…" Cal said sincerely.

"It's not your fault, I'm not blaming you" She responded and took a breath. "I knew he wanted to rape me from the moment I met him and he did it, this wasn't about you…He just needed an excuse to make you feel guilty" she affirmed. "And everything else they did to us, the games and all that was meant to entertain them…it wasn't even necessary"

"The fact he took you was my fault and it was predictable, I should've seen it coming…" Cal commented feeling regret and impotence. "What I told you that morning about having secured everyone I cared about was false, I missed one of the two most important people in my life…Emily and you are all I have" He said as she stared at him with a very slight smile and tears in her eyes. "I…I thought they were going to kill you and I…I just couldn't imagine living a life without you in it, I couldn't…I can't"

"Cal…" Gillian started but he interrupted her.

"No, let me finish…I need to do this now because I don't know if I'll be able to do it later" Cal said and took a small breath. "I love you, Gillian Foster, I love you and I don't mean it as I always do…I really love you and it's about time that I tell you" He informed and she stared at him slightly surprised but happy, it was good to know her feelings weren't one sided.

"Um…I, I…" Gillian started but she didn't know what to say and Cal was trying to read her but she'd always been difficult for him so he couldn't tell what she was feeling and it was making him nervous.

"Listen Gill, I don't want you to feel compromised…I just wanted you to know" Cal commented and she gave him a little smile.

"I love you too" She finally said and he couldn't help to smile; he stared at her for several seconds as he held her face sweetly and then kissed her so she kissed him back but it only lasted a few seconds because he wanted to hug her, he wanted to hold her and make sure she felt safe.

A few minutes later, after Gillian had calmed down a bit and they were both in sync, she smiled and looked down. "Jade, she is a nice a girl…" Gillian commented, they were both sitting on the edge of the bed and he had her arm around her body as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I can tell you two get along, she trusts you" He responded.

"She told me I remind her of her mom" She said and he sighed. "She's so vulnerable, I want to protect her" she commented and he smiled.

"Oh doctor Foster, you can't help yourself, can you?" He responded and she chuckled.

"If I had a daughter, I imagine she would be like Jade…" Gillian commented.

"Goth?" Cal asked and she laughed a little.

"No, strong, brave and honest…" Gillian said and smiled a little. "She's been through a lot, she spent over a week with those beasts by herself, Cal, I can't even imagine how bad it must've been…she is a kid and she even tried to save me" she commented as she shook her head a little still not believing it.

"She will get through this and now she has you" Cal said and she smiled as she looked down remembering their moments together.

"I don't think I can be her therapist" She commented.

"But you can be her friend" He responded and she thought about it. "You'll both need therapy for this but it'll be okay in the end, I promise, love" Cal affirmed and she hugged him so he hugged her back. Gillian finally fell asleep in Cal's arms and he left her on the bed before going downstairs.

"How are they?" Mr. West questioned.

"Asleep" Cal simply responded. "Where are the friends?"

"In the garden" Mr. West said and Cal nodded before leaving the room. He walked outside and saw the gang sitting around a table just staring at the pool and the trees.

"Hey guys, may I join you?" Cal said as he sat down on a chair with them, they were all glad but also sad, especially Beck.

"How are Jade and Doctor Foster?" Tori asked.

"They'll be okay, they're resting" Cal informed and they nodded. "Son, she doesn't want you dead" He affirmed and Beck looked at him.

"Why would I believe that? Oh right, she just tried to stab me in the kitchen" Beck responded sarcastically but he was sad about it, it was obvious. "I think she does want me dead"

"Doctor Foster explained it to you, remember?" Cal said.

"Yes but Jade thinks I set her up, it's not about projection of feelings…She thinks I am behind this" Beck commented upset.

"Are you?" Cal asked and Beck chuckled as he shook his head.

"I've told you a thousand times no, I am not behind this and I am not happy those things happened to her" He responded seriously and Cal nodded. He looked at the house and saw the reflection of four men so he stood up.

"Let's go back inside, come on" He demanded and they looked at each other slightly disconcerted but followed him anyway. "Oh hi Nathan!" He exclaimed when he saw Mr. West's brother in the study with him and the two detectives.

"Doctor Lightman, how are you? My brother just told me the good news" Nathan said as he shook Cal's hand. "How's doctor Foster?"

"Tired, I'm sure you can imagine" Cal responded.

"Of course, she and Jade went through quite a traumatic experience" Nathan commented and Cal nodded. "But they are home now and we have the criminals so it's all good"

"Oh but there's a problem" Cal commented.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Didn't you tell him?" Cal asked Mr. West and he shook his head.

"No, I was about to" He responded.

"What's the problem?" Nathan asked again.

"We don't have all the criminals under arrest yet, someone helped plan the kidnapping from the inside" Cal explained and the man got surprised.

"That's…unbelievable, who would want to do this?" Nathan questioned and Cal had been paying very close attention to everyone in the room to see their reactions. "Do you have any suspects?"

"Oh I know who did it" Cal affirmed and they all turned to him surprised. He nodded and walked towards Beck. "How was it, son? How was it to know your girlfriend was being tortured and raped? Did it turn you on?" He questioned as he stepped forward and made Beck step back.

"What? No" Beck responded disgusted. "What are you talking about? I thought you believed me"

"I just wanted to observe your behavior but it's over, Beck, stop lying" He said. "Jade is home now and we won't let you hurt her"

"It wasn't me, I swear" Beck insisted.

"Yes, it was you…it was you all along, it's all over your face you little bastard" Cal said angrily and pushed him back.

"No" He said nervously.

"Beck?" Andre asked and shook his head not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, Beck!" Cal said. "Jade was right, it was you...it took a while to figure it out because your little story about how you left her on the street covered the true reason behind your guilt but now it's crystal clear" He affirmed. "You set her up for the money and for revenge, the little bitch had you tired, right? You had to do something about it, show her she wasn't the one in control and then get rid of her and if you could get some money in the process too, what was there for you not to like, right? That's why you picked her up and left her on a lonely street, you knew they were coming for her" Cal commented and Beck kept shaking his head.

"No, no, I didn't…" Beck insisted but Cal nodded.

"You son of a bitch" Mr. West said angrily and punched Beck's stomach, he started coughing and then stared at everyone terrified.

"You thought you had fooled me but you didn't…maybe in the beginning but not anymore, I can read you like an open book" Cal affirmed and pushed him back again. "You're here pretending to be concerned but you're angry and frustrated that we could rescue her in time, you want to get close enough and try again? Is that it?" He questioned and Beck shook his head but Cal smiled. "Yes, that's it…That's your new plan, you really do hate her, don't you? I guess your family's ideas have gotten into your head"

"No! I don't know what you're talking about" Beck said confused and looked at his friends, who were staring back at him shocked. "Guys, tell him!"

"Tell me what? Tell me how upset she made you? How problematic your relationship was?" Cal questioned.

"I love Jade" Beck affirmed.

"No, you don't…just stop lying, it's over!" Cal exclaimed. "I just want to know why you hate her so much, I can understand if you wanted the money and to punish her for bossing you around but that doesn't explain why you want her dead, the kidnapping itself would have been enough to scare her but you went further, you really want her out of the game for good"

"I don't want her dead" Beck responded and Cal chuckled.

"Yes, you do but why?" Cal asked and stared at him for a few seconds as he thought about it. "What did she do to you? Did she humiliate you?" He questioned and Beck looked down as he shook his head. "Did she cheat?" He asked and Beck looked at him upset so he smiled. "That's it, you think that she cheated on you…that's why you thought it'd be funny to get her raped? Beaten? Tortured? Killed?" Cal questioned and pushed Beck after every question. "You're a very proud man, it must've hurt to know your girlfriend was cheating so you decided to give her a lesson"

"No!" Beck responded but Cal shook his head angrily. "You know nothing!"

"I do know you helped plan the kidnapping and that you're thinking about trying to hurt her again" Cal responded. "About the cheating, I can't tell you for sure but it may be true…or it may not, maybe you're just paranoid but you don't care about that because you think she did it and that's all that matters to you, that's why you did this to her"

"It wasn't me!" Beck responded. "Please, you have to believe me!"

"Well, I don't because I know you did it and I know your kind" Cal said as he looked at him with disgust. "Arrest this man" He said to the two detectives and they started handcuffing Beck. "You're not gonna like it in prison, son, they're not so kind to rapists"

"I'm not a rapist" Beck responded.

"And who's gonna tell? Jade was raped and you're involved, that's all they need to know to make you their new little toy" Cal commented and Beck continued panicking while everyone stared at him shocked.

"Oh god, Beck, how could you?" Tori asked appalled and covered her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" He insisted but Mr. West shook his head angrily. "He is wrong"

"I'll make sure to let Jade know she was right, you did it" Cal commented and Beck looked down mortified. "How disappointing, I actually thought you cared about her when we met...You're a very good liar, congratulations" He said coldly.

"Get this piece of trash out of my house"

* * *

 **;)**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! So now you know he did it...**

 **There's one more chapter left tho so it's not over yet.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

 **Tomorrow I'm going back to classses so I'll be pretty busy and I decided to update today! so you'll get two chapters, which is more the equivalent of three, in a day! :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Get this piece of trash out of my house" Mr. West ordered and the two detectives started pushing Beck to the door.

"Please stop, I didn't do it…No!" Beck insisted as the two cops made him walk but then Cal's voice stopped him.

"You know what's really interesting?" Cal suddenly asked and they all turned to him. "When I accused Beck everyone got shocked and felt either fear or anger or confusion but only one person stood out in the crowd, one person in the whole room felt relief" He commented and the gang looked at each other confused. "Strange, right? But if you think about it, it's the only reaction a person could have when he sees someone else taking the blame for his faults" He commented as he walked around the study and stopped next to Nathan.

"Nathan?" Mr. West asked, sadness and confusion dripping from his voice.

"Nathan, you stayed away from me all this time because you were afraid I would find out your little secret, right?" Cal asked and he stared back at him nervously. "I knew you were hiding something"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nathan responded.

"You all saw that little shrug he did? It's involuntary but it means he doesn't believe what he just said" Cal explained. "And earlier when he asked who would want to do the kidnapping, his eyebrows said he knew the answer to that question…because it was him, he wanted to do it" He affirmed.

"This is ridiculous" Nathan affirmed. "Jade is my niece, why would I want to hurt her?"

"There it is again! You know the answer so tell us" Cal responded and turned back to the cops. "Leave that boy alone, he didn't do it" He said to them and Beck felt his soul coming back into his body.

"You just told us he did it" Detective Woods said.

"I lied, I needed to confirm my theory" Cal explained. "Just take the cuffs off, Beck's only mistake was to be a jerk to his girlfriend…" he said and turned to Beck. "I suppose this was enough punishment for you, son, if a guy treated my Emily like you treated Jade I wouldn't want him around her" He commented and Beck looked down ashamedly. "But I can see you love her so you may deserve a second chance but that's up to her and only her, now let's go back to you, Nathan" He said and turned back to Nathan.

"You're insane, I haven't touched my niece" He affirmed.

"That's true but you let someone else do it, which is pretty much the same" Cal responded. "Now I need to know why, I have a theory but I'm gonna need you to confirm it" He commented and Nathan stared at him coldly.

"What theory?" Mr. West asked. "Maybe it's wrong, maybe it's not him"

"Oh it's him, Mr. West, no question about it" Cal affirmed and Mr. West looked down completely heartbroken, he couldn't believe it. "Must be tough to be your brother's employee, right? Always behind his shadow"

"I'm not behind his shadow" Nathan said.

"You see that on his face and his voice? That's anger, a lot of anger" Cal commented. "I had my employees research the whole family and you've been making your way into the system along with Mr. West, am I right?" He asked and Mr. West nodded. "But you're always behind him and now that he's been gone, you've taken over his position…just like you always wanted, tell me Nathan, was it worth it? Was it worth to have your own niece tortured just so you could have that seat?" He questioned and Nathan looked down.

"What?" Mr. West asked and Nathan turned to him so Cal chuckled.

"This wasn't about hurting Jade, she was just in your way and you decided to use her" Cal affirmed. "You needed your brother to make mistakes in his job, releasing information about protected witnesses and releasing a criminal for no reason would have caused him to lose his job and maybe go to prison which would have left the spot for other person, for you!" He exclaimed and Nathan stared at him coldly so he smiled because he knew he was on the right path. "So you contacted a gang of criminals your brother had convicted, they would get the money and you would get the job and the recognition you've always wanted"

"Nathan…is that true?" Mr. West asked still in denial and Nathan looked at him.

"Yes it is" Cal affirmed and turned to the cops. "Research his house and all his phone records, I'm sure you'll find what you need"

"John, I…" Nathan started but John interrupted him.

"No, don't you dare say another word" He said full of anger. "My daughter was tortured and raped because of you! If you'd told me from the beginning, I would've given you what you wanted if you'd told me your intentions but you hurt my kid, you hurt my Jade…You betrayed your own blood!"

"I'm sorry" Nathan said but John shook his head as he tried to control his impulses.

"Get him out before I kill him" Mr. West demanded coldly and turned to the other side while the cops arrested Nathan.

"I'm sorry" Cal said sincerely and Mr. West looked down sadly.

"Thank you for helping us" John responded.

"No problem" Cal said and turned to the gang. "Let's go…" He ordered so they would leave Mr. West alone.

"You scared the living shit out of me" Beck commented once they were outside.

"You deserved it" He responded and Beck took a breath. "If you love her you'll wait, she needs time to heal, don't push her…okay?" Cal demanded and he nodded.

Beck decided to follow Cal's advice and give Jade time to get better so he stayed away from her house for the next couple of days, the same days she used to get used to being free again, it still felt surreal for her because she had been completely sure she would die. "Hey" Gillian said and sat down next to Jade in the garden.

"Hi" She said and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Gillian asked.

"Better" Jade said sincerely.

"You do know about your uncle, right?" She questioned and Jade nodded. "Beck had nothing to do with this"

"He left me on the street" Jade commented.

"Yes, he did and it wasn't right but is that enough reason for you to reject him forever? Or to try to stab him?" Gillian asked and chuckled so Jade smiled and looked down. "He is not perfect but he loves you" she affirmed and Jade turned to her. "I think you should let him explain himself and see if you still want him around, it's your decision but you should look at all the possibilities before making it"

"I will" Jade said and smiled, Gillian smiled back and held her hand.

"I, umm, I'm going back to Washington" She informed and Jade's smile dropped.

"What? So soon?" Jade asked sadly. "Please stay more time"

"I can't, Jade, I need to get back to my normal environment and I also have a job, remember? I can't stay here for too long" Gillian commented and Jade looked down sadly, she didn't want to lose Gillian. "But hey, there's no reason to be sad…I'm not dying"

"But you're going across the country" Jade responded.

"It's where I live but you don't have to be sad" Gillian said and smiled as she held Jade's face sweetly to make her look at her. "You can come and visit me whenever you wish and I'll come and visit you whenever I can, would that work for you?"

"I'm sorry, Gillian, you…you don't have to do this, I'm acting like a selfish kid" Jade commented embarrassedly. "You have your life, it's not your fault that I am like this…and I don't even know why I feel this way, it's silly…I just feel that I don't want to lose you even though we met just a few days ago" she commented and chuckled a little so Gillian smiled. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I understand how you feel" She responded.

"I'll be okay" Jade affirmed and Gillian smiled.

"You know…If I had a child, I would like her to be like you" Gillian said sincerely and Jade stared at her with tears in her eyes before hugging her. They hugged for several seconds and then moved back to wipe the tears off their faces. "I'm not your mom but I can be your friend, would you like that?" She asked and Jade nodded. "Great, me too"

"I'm gonna miss you" Jade said sincerely and Gillian smiled as she stood up.

"I'll see you soon, Jade" She responded and walked away so Jade sighed sadly but smiled.

"You said goodbye?" Cal asked as Gillian walked towards the door where a cab was already awaiting them.

"No, I said I'll see her soon because I will" She responded and he smiled.

"Let's go home, love"

Jade was just sitting on the chair looking at the beautiful garden and thinking about everything Gillian had said about Beck, she was really angry with him but she loved him so she was conflicted. She was lost in her thoughts but then she felt a hand on her shoulder so she immediately flinched.

"I'm sorry, it's me" Beck said and she relaxed when she saw him but then she looked to the other side, he sat down next to her and simply stared at the trees in silence for several seconds but he finally decided to speak. "Jade, we need to talk…Please listen to me" He demanded and she turned to him emotionlessly.

"What?" She asked. "Are you gonna say you're sorry for leaving me on the street? I've heard it already"

"No, I'm here to say I'm sorry for not being the man you deserve" He responded and she stared at him slightly confused and surprised. "I'm sorry for not defending you from my aunt that day and all the other times my family treated you badly, I was a coward and a jerk and I'm sorry you had to do what I should've done long ago and called them out" Beck commented and Jade kept looking at him surprised, she'd never expected him to admit that was his mistake.

"Wow…that was unexpected" Jade said sincerely.

"Yes, well…it's true" He responded. "I finally told them I won't tolerate their behavior anymore, if they don't accept you then they don't accept me"

"They know what happened?" Jade questioned and he sighed.

"Yes"

"And what did they say?" She asked.

"Well, my dad yelled at me and said I wasn't the man he'd raised because he would've never left his girlfriend walk to school after a fight" Beck admitted. "My mom has been really concerned about you, she felt guilty...she thought you would die because she caused our fight by inviting my aunt, she's really sorry and my aunt, well, she…she didn't really care, she said they'd probably taken you because of how you were dressed and that you deserved anything you got, she also said they'd done me a favor by taking you away" He admitted ashamedly and she smiled ironically as she shook her head upset. "My parents called her out on her misogyny but I want nothing to do with her and I doubt she'll be coming back" He said sincerely and she nodded.

"She can rot" Jade responded. "Your parents sound less awful, though" she said and he chuckled.

"They're very sorry and they asked me to tell you that they'd like to see you and apologize in person" Beck commented and she sighed.

"Do they know we broke up?" Jade questioned and he looked down.

"I was hoping that would have changed by the time you meet them" Beck said and smiled so she chuckled a little. "I also forgot to mention you tried to kill me, that would have probably had funny responses" he commented and she laughed as she covered her face.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking" Jade said and looked at him.

"It's okay, I get it" He said and smiled at her. "I've missed your smile" He commented and she sighed. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"You do?" Jade asked.

"I do, more than you think" He affirmed and held her hands. "But I'll understand if you don't want me back, it's your decision" Beck said and she stared at him for several seconds trying to find the slightest sign of lies or doubt in his face but she felt he was being honest so she simply hugged him; he smiled and hugged her back. "Oh god, I've missed you" Beck said sincerely as he kept her close and stroked the back of her head.

"Ow!" Jade said when his hand touched a part of her waist and she broke the hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just…they kicked me a lot and it still hurts" She said and he stroked her face gently but felt anger running through his body, she could see he felt bad for her so she looked down sadly.

"What's the matter?" Beck questioned.

"What they did to me…it was horrible" Jade commented and tried to keep the tears inside but just thinking about it made her want to cry. "I don't know if I can forget it, everything reminds me of them and whenever I close my eyes I see them and I hear them laughing and cheering while I suffocated or drowned or ached after the beatings" she said with a few tears streaming down her face.

"You will, Jade, you're strong and this won't destroy you" Beck affirmed as he looked into her eyes and then hugged her. "And I'll be with you every step of the way, you'll see things very differently in a few months I promise"

"That's what Gillian said…" Jade commented.

"Well, she is a doctor so she must be right" He responded and she chuckled.

"I suppose so…"

One day Gillian was in her office just doing the finances of the company, that was one of her duties and it kept her distracted. It'd been two months since the kidnapping and she was doing okay with therapy but sometimes the memories hit her and sometimes she had nightmares about it so she preferred to keep her head busy with other things.

"Good morning, love" Cal said as he walked into the office and she turned to him.

"Hey" She responded and he gave her a peck. "How are you doing with all this stuff? Do you need any help?"

"Oh you're here to help me?" Gillian asked surprised. "That's a first"

"No but I can tell Loker to come and give you a hand" He responded and she chuckled as she shook her head so he smiled.

"Hey" Torres said as she and Loker stood by the door.

"Hi" Gillian said and they just stayed there so she looked at them confused "Do we have a new case or why are you two standing in my door?" she asked, they looked at each other and then at Cal. "What are you all hiding?"

"I have a surprise for you" Cal commented and she stared at him disconcertedly.

"Someone's here to see you" Loker said and they stepped to the side so Jade walked into the office. Gillian immediately stood up and walked towards her with a smile on her face.

"Gillian!" Jade exclaimed and hugged her.

"Jade, I'm so happy to see you…You look great!" Gillian said nicely as they held hands.

"Thanks, so do you" Jade responded.

"What a nice surprise, are you here by yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Lightman said it'd be okay for me to stay at your house for a couple of days" Jade informed and Gillian turned to Cal so he faked a big smile and she chuckled. "Is there a problem with that? I can stay in a hotel, don't worry"

"Oh no, there's no problem! It'll be lovely to have you there" Gillian said sincerely and Jade nodded.

"I like your office and this place is so cool…Loker showed me the cube and everything you do, it's amazing" Jade commented.

"Well yes, it's fun when I don't have to do the taxes and payments" Gillian said and chuckled.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll care of it…You two go get coffee or something" Cal suggested.

"I am going to take that offer" Gillian said and grabbed her purse from the desk. "Let's go, we have lots of things to talk about and we could watch some movies and eat ice cream and tomorrow you can come with me and see what we do more closely, we currently have a case involving a senator and his ties with the mafia, you'll get to see everything we do up close, would you like that?" She asked.

"Yes, sounds great" Jade said excitedly and Gillian nodded with a smile on her face as both women made their way out of The Lightman Group.

"How's therapy?" Gillian questioned.

"It's alright, I'm doing better" Jade said, "And you?"

"I'm doing okay too, it's difficult...but it's all going well" She responded. "Don't stop going, it'll help you"

"I won't" Jade said and sighed. "You know, I have a lot to tell you"

"Like what?" Gill asked.

"Well, first of all my dad has a boyfriend" Jade commented but Cal had already told Gillian everything so she wasn't surprised.

"And you mind it?" Gillian asked.

"Um…I don't know, I mean I don't really care that he's gay…I just don't understand why he's lied all this time, I feel I don't know that man...it's like living with a stranger" Jade responded. "I also know my mom killed herself because she saw him, I think he didn't tell me because he thought I would blame him"

"And you do?" She asked and Jade thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe if he hadn't lied to her she wouldn't be dead" Jade commented. "But maybe I wouldn't have been born either"

"Jade, we've seen footage of your mom in family videos from before she died and…he was not the cause" Gillian affirmed ad Jade turned to her confused. "Your mother was depressed, what she saw was just a trigger but she would've done it eventually even if she had never found out about your father's homosexuality" she informed and Jade sighed sadly as they got in Gillian's car.

"I'm still getting used to his real self, it's weird to think of my father as a homosexual…it's not that it's wrong and I don't judge him for it, I just never imagined it" Jade commented. "Things are so different now, my dad has changed since he told me the truth…He doesn't look at me like I'm a mistake anymore, I don't know why…and even that feels weird, I was so used to feel his judgment on me all the time and now he seems to like me more and he smiles and…I don't know, it's so strange" she explained.

"Your father hid his feelings from you for a very long time, he's just letting himself be free and you'll get used to it like with all changes" Gillian said and Jade smiled a little. "Now tell me about happy things, how's school? How are your friends?"

"It's all fine and they're okay, busy with plays and projects" Jade responded.

"And what about Beck?" Gillian asked as she drove.

"We are back together…and things are different, even his parents treat me better" Jade commented gladly. "He's been really supportive but he jokes about my stabbing attempt a lot" she said and Gillian chuckled. "What about you and Lightman?"

"It's been…good, it's a little weird because we work together and we've been friends for years but I think we are doing well" Gillian explained and sighed.

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy" Jade said, she was usually never so nice to people but Gillian was special to her. She turned to her and smiled sincerely.

"You deserve to be happy too, Jade" Gillian affirmed nicely. "And you will be, it's all gonna be good and today we are going to have a great time"

Gillian and Jade continued seeing each other periodically and texting or calling, sometimes Gillian would take a weekend off to go to Los Angeles or Jade would travel to Washington D.C., she especially liked to do that because seeing Gillian at work was interesting and fun for her. Sometimes she even took her friends with her because they wanted to see it themselves so they all learned things and tried to apply them but it wasn't so easy for them.

Gillian and Jade had met in really inconvenient situation and they'd been through a lot of pain together but that had caused them to bond really fast and develop a unique love for each other. They were friends but not only that, Jade saw in Gillian the mother she'd lost but needed and Gillian saw in Jade the daughter she'd always wished to have but hadn't so they were both happy to have each other in their lives. In the end being a target for the actions of others had been a scar in both of their lives but also a blessing in a way because the bond they'd created would last forever.

* * *

 **Yay kind of a happy ending!**

 **You guys knew who the mole was from like four chapters ago and you guessed what was going on in the last chapter with Cal using Beck as a distraction, it was kind of obvious but I expected you to be even a little surprised haha I guess I'm not really good at plot twists.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed the story, though. It was my first crossover and I had fun with it, I hope you did too.**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Remember to make it long please, tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole, I really enjoy seeing your comments, favorite parts and all that! :) xx**


End file.
